traduccion: retorcido
by katsuchan21
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Aladdin y Judal eran hermanos?,¿Qué cambios serán llevados por este giro en el pasado? "La oscuridad se acerca." "El tiempo vendrá cuando usted tendrá que hacer su elección,¡Para destruir o salvar!." "Ahora, dime ¿cuál es tu elección?" Advertencia: OCC-ness y la trama alterna. Mi primer fanfic así que pido disculpas por cualquier error (es) que hice.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Hermano?"

Un par de ojos ambarinos se abrieron de golpe, después de parpadear un par de veces para aclararse la vista, se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y se reunió de inmediato con un par de inocentes ojos azules.

"¿Hermano?". El dueño de los ojos azules llamo de nuevo, inseguro; el mayor gimió cuando su pacífica siesta fue perturbada pero no pudo evitar suavizando su mirada en el niño en frente de él.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Aladdin?" Trató de sonar tan impaciente como pudo, el joven cuyo nombre fue Aladdin se removió nerviosamente por un tiempo, dándole miradas nerviosas al mayor, el no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, curioso de lo que el niño quería.

Finalmente, el joven reunió todo su valor y espetó: "¿Puedo jugar con el agua de la laguna, por favor?" declaró, el mayor parpadeó y suspiró antes de contestar: "No, no puedes."

"Ay, por favor, por favor, sólo por un rato", frunció el ceño el niño de cuatro años de edad, le suplicó con sus mejores ojos perrito abandonado.

"No," dijo el chico mayor, hizo caso omiso de la súplica del más joven y voltio la cabeza evitando así el adorable acto que hermano pequeño estaba tratando de hacer.

"Pero-", empezó Aladdin pero su protesta fue interrumpida.

"No hay peros, sabes que mamá y papá no serán felices si usted regresa a casa todo mojado", el mayor se cruzó de brazos infantilmente a pesar de ser el mayor.

"¡No te preocupes! Voy a asegurarme de no mojarme y si el hermano mayor Judal no les dice nada, ¡entonces ellos nunca lo sabrán!" el niño exclamó alegremente, una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. El otro chico ahora conocido como Judal suspiró de nuevo y empujó suavemente la frente de Aladdin pero lo suficiente fuerte para ganar un grito del chico.

"¡Ay!,¿ qué fue eso?" el chico sostenía su frente dolorida y la froto suavemente intentando quitar el dolor.

"No significa no Aladdin, y se acabó" concluyó Judal, Aladdin puso mala cara y con un resoplido voltio la cabeza lejos de Judal mientras se sentaba a su lado, Judal pozo una mirada perezosa en el niño que actualmente estaba poniendo mala cara y suspiró por enésima vez ese día.

"Aladdin", llamo Judal, pasaron unos segundos pero ninguna respuesta o movimiento fue recibida del otro, y eso lo confirmó, Aladdin estaba enojado con él y Judal no le gustaba nunca que Aladdin se enojara con él, siempre terminaba con un insensible Aladdin y Judal odiaba ser ignorado.

"Aladdin", trató de obtener una respuesta del silencioso chico que incluía picarlo, hacerle cosquillas y persuadirlo, pero aún nada, como era de esperar.

"Está bien, me rindo usted puede jugar con el agua", declaró Judal, derrotado por su hermano menor, casi al instante, el oído de Aladino se animó y al momento siguiente, estaba lanzándose a su hermano mayor en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Te quiero! ¡Hermano Judal!" los ojos de Aladdin se iluminaron en éxtasis, Judal estaba un poco sorprendido por el súbito cambio, pero no pudo luchar contra la suave sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro mientras agitaba el pelo azul de Aladino afectuosamente. "Sólo asegúrate de no quedar demasiado mojado."

Asentir con su cabeza Aladdin corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarle al estanque y metió las piernas en el agua, él se rió y suspiró un poco por la frialdad del líquido sobre su piel, mientras su flauta de oro brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Judal siguió al entusiasta niño, todo el tiempo pensando si había echado a perder mucho a su hermano menor, observó como la trenza de Aladino, que le llegaba a la cintura, bailaba con el viento y se dio cuenta del elemento de oro.

"Aladdin, ¡debes guardar primero flauta!" Judal aconsejaba mientras acortaba su distancia.

"No, ¡está bien!" respondió Aladdin, sacando el agua con sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Está seguro?" Judal preguntó, mientras se sentaba junto al estanque, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Sí, es un regalo tuyo hermano y yo quiero que esté a mi lado ¡para siempre! Además, te prometí que cuidaría muy bien de él", insistió Aladdin, tocando su flauta con ternura.

Judal no dijo nada más y en su lugar cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la cálida brisa, sabía que era inútil tratar de volverse a dormir, aburrido podría ser la palabra correcta para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Entonces, de repente, la bombilla de luz se ilumino como se le ocurrió la idea exacta de cómo gastar su tiempo. Él sonrió con picardía, manteniendo un ojo en Aladdin, se colocó al lado de Aladdin casi sin hacer ruido.

"Aladdin", ronroneó al oído del joven, Aladdin dio un salto, dejando caer el agua que recogió en sus palmas, Aladdin voltio para protestar, pero se encontró con salpicaduras de agua tiradas directamente a la cara, tosió y se secó la cara con las mangas de su ropa , murmurando incoherentes protestas y amenazas.

Judal se rió cuando le Aladdin lo miró con una mirada que decía "sólo espera, voy a conseguir mi venganza", apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de agua lanzado en contra suya y cuando él se las arregló para esquivar se vio obligado a enfrentar unas cuantas salpicaduras de agua más que lograba esquivaba con gracia, Cansado de esquivar Judal lanzó algunos ataques contra Aladdin también y la mayoría de ellos lo golpeaban debido a que eran más rápidos.

Después de un tiempo, Aladdin estaba furioso porque él era tan mojado como una rata ahogada mientras Judal todavía estaba completamente seco, sentado junto al estanque con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, ninguno de su ataques llego incluso cerca de Judal ,el adolescente siempre se las arregló para girar su cuerpo y evitar la humedad, Aladdin pronto renunció a intentar conseguir su venganza.

Judal sonrió y se recostó, cerrando los ojos y se relajó al oír el sonido de las hojas susurrantes, era en efecto una tarde tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila...

El viento aumentó su velocidad, El ambiente de repente se hizo tenso las nubes oscuras se reunieron y lo más importante, el Rukh estaba inquieto, Judal se incorporó inmediatamente antes de que el vértigo inundó su mente, él simplemente lo ignoró y trató de ponerse de pie.

"Aladdin" Gritó, con la esperanza de oír una respuesta del joven, pero cuando no recibió ninguno le comenzó a entrar el pánico tambaleándose logro apoyarse en un árbol cercano, esperando que el mareo se vaya.

Sintiéndose mejor se apresuró a escanear el área su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía como si no tardaría en salirse de su pecho.

"Aladdin" Llamó de nuevo buscando desesperadamente la respuesta familiar hasta que lo vio en la esquina de sus ojos.

Aladdin estaba allí en el medio de la laguna. Su cabello azul le cubría sus ojos, Judal corrió a su lado torpemente mientras el agua le salpicaba todo.

"Aladdin" Gritó. Aladdin se quedó quieto en el estanque sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sin vida como si estuviera en shock, para cuando Judal alcanzo a Aladdin comenzó a sacudirle los hombros , con la esperanza de que saldría de cualquier trance que estuviera.

Afortunadamente, después de unas cuantas rondas de agitación, Aladdin se movió alzando su vista haciendo que sus temerosos ojos se encontraran con los rojos de su hermano, sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad a pesar de que obviamente seguía teniendo miedo. Al ver que Aladdin estaba de vuelta al mundo de los vivos otra vez, Judal dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se arrodilló para recoger Aladdin en un abrazo, susurrándole palabras suaves y relajantes para el niño. El muchacho se tensó para poco después relajarse en el cálido abrazo.

"Hermano, los pájaros blancos están entrando en pánico algo malo le paso a la ciudad me dicen que la oscuridad está llegando", dijo Aladdin temblando ligeramente y se aferró a la ropa de su hermano con toda la fuerza que tienen su pequeños dedos, él se asustó cuando lo vio, el rebaño de Rukh negros que se agolpaba en el pueblo en el que estaban residiendo.

Judal estaba consternado, pero no cesara en sus esfuerzos de calmar al niño que continuaba temblando en sus brazos. Los Rukh estaba volando a su alrededor y pudo ver la emisión del aura oscura que provenía de la ciudad, Cogiendo a Aladdin se precipitó hacia la ciudad, la preocupación corría por sus venas, Aladdin no hizo ningún ruido, optando por enterrar su cabeza en la ropa de su hermano.

"¿Qué?" Judal estaba en una pérdida de palabras cuando vio la ciudad, fue horrible, cientos de cuerpos yacían aquí y allá, así como el hedor de la sangre empañaba el aire, el fuego parecía hacer una fiesta salvaje consumiendo las casas y edificios, Judal hizo una mueca al verlo, cuando sintió el bulto en sus brazos moverse, mantuvo su mano sobre la cabeza del joven para evitar volteara la vista a lo que tenía en frente.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo miles de preguntas se desplomaron sobre él y ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. Estaba completamente desconcertado, Su mente no pudo procesar algo útil en estas circunstancias.

"¡Hermano! ¡Cuidado!" Fue sacado de nuevo a la realidad por una voz que conocía demasiado bien y se voltio rápidamente, tenía el pelo largo un color azul oscuro que lo siguió, sus ojos se abrieron a la figura que se encontraba frente a él, era un hombre alto y fuerte, musculoso y una clara locura que brillaba en sus ojos en su mano sujetaba una espada ensangrentada, él se acercó cada vez más y más a la pareja.

Judal sostuvo a su hermano en sus brazos protectoramente, la espada en lo alto bajo rápidamente, cerrando los ojos se preparó para el dolor, Sin embargo, el dolor nunca llegó en su lugar el sonido de un "golpe" se oyó después un aullido de dolor del hombre.

Aladdin abrió la boca y los ojos Judal se abrieron de golpe el hombre que estaba de pie unos segundos antes estaba tumbado en la piscina de su propia sangre la situación dejó aún más confundido Judal pero antes de que se pudiera colocar su guardia en alto alguien hablo al acecho en la oscuridad.

"felicitaciones a ustedes jóvenes amados por el Ruth" Una profunda voz sonó y apareció una sombra, La oscuridad se calmó un poco para revelar a un hombre con un pañuelo que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, este hombre estaba rodeado de negro Rukh.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" Judal preguntó bruscamente, mirando al extraño con precaución.

"Vamos, vamos que no es una forma educada de hablar con sus mayores, Judal. Además," con eso, él desapareció de su vista antes de que volviera aparecer justo en frente de Judal. "No queremos que el pequeño Aladdin recogiera ese lenguaje tan vulgar, ¿verdad?" mientras que él continuó acariciando la cabeza de Aladino, el niño de cuatro años de edad, se apartó del contacto y se aferró a la ropa Judal.

Judal se apartó del hombre sospechoso manteniéndose cerca de Aladdin apretando los dientes miró a la figura. Sus ojos color ámbar mostró claramente desafío el hombre no fue en lo más mínimo afectado por la mirada hostil que recibió, en cambio, él parecía bastante divertido.

"¿Quién eres y cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" Judal demando, sus ojos color ámbar quemando peligrosamente mientras que los azules de Aladdin estaban llenos de confusión y vacilación, el hombre se echó a reír y, como si fuera una señal, varias figuras más emergieron de la oscuridad, todos con sus rostros cubiertos con un pañuelo.

"¿Nosotros? somos Al Sarmen y estamos aquí para ayudarle."


	2. Chapter 2: el comienzo

**TRADUCTORA:**

**PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:**

"magi" **significa alguien hablando**

'magi' **significa el pensamiento de alguien, también utilizado para los sarcasmos**

**En negrita voces misteriosas (no se ha aclarado de quien sea esa voz o porque esta en negrita)**

**Cualquier comentario o error que allen coméntenlo conmigo para poder mejorar la calidad de esta traducción.**

**Historia perteneciente a reneencc, no somos dueños de MAGI, ni la historia es mia.**

**Disfruten :D**

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**N / A: Saludos a todos ¡Aquí está el capítulo 2!**** en ****un principio no pensé que continuaría esta historia pero al ver las respuestas que me dieron me decidí a continuarla,**** p****ara aquellos que han dejado reviews me gustaría pedir disculpas por mi incapacidad para responder a todos y cada uno de sus amables comentarios (estoy un poco corto de tiempo como siempre) pero sus comentarios realmente me alegraron el día,**** m****e gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que están dispuestos a leer esta historia y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error (es) que he cometido.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de****Labyrinth Magos de Magia.**

**Advertencia: OCC-ness**

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo**

_El mundo es un país que nadie conocía incluso su descripción pues uno debe viajar a través de él uno mismo para poder verlo.__**Lord Chesterfield**__._

"_Parece__ que hemos fallado. "_ Una profunda voz sonó a través de un gran espacio vacío.

"**No**** importa todavía no es demasiado tarde, todavía tenemos una oportunidad, aunque lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.** " Otra voz inhumana y misteriosa hizo eco.

"_entiendo__, como quieras amado rey Salomón "._

~ 6 años después ~

El Imperio Kou era una nación grande en poder militar fue considerada una de las naciones más poderosas debido a sus grandes ejércitos y, recientemente, el número de capturadores de celdas.

El velo de la mañana estaba aclarando cuando el sol penetra a través de ella las gotas de rocío caían de las hojas mientras los grillos cantaban sus canciones el viento soplaba despacio, acariciando la tierra y la hierba se doblada como si disfrutara de la brisa.

La mañana era fresca y tranquila, un hombre, se encontraba dentro de los gruesos muros del castillo, en medio del amplio jardín mirando la multitud de flores y respiraba el aire que llevaba la fragancia de dichas flores su capote negro ondeaba como el viento soplaba vino hacia el dejando ver el estado del hombre siendo el mayor general del orgulloso imperio Kou, Kouen Ren, pronto se sentó en una silla de piedra además de una mesa redonda en la que colocó un juego de té con sumo cuidado, por no mencionar algunos libros y documentos que eventualmente tendría que revisar, se sirvió una taza de té y se la bebió de un sorbo, fue el mejor té del mundo el té Tianchi o mejor conocido como "piscina del cielo".

Continuó revisando a través de unos pocos documentos más después de ajustar la taza de té, en comparación con el sofocante cuarto, prefería al aire libre donde el aire y las vistas eran mucho más relajantes dejando a un lado los documentos, procedió con los informes, era bastante adicto al trabajo ...

Fue hasta después que oyó el sonido de unos pasos detrás de él que al principio ignoro, suponiendo que probablemente era de alguno de los empleados o guardias y bebió un sorbo de té caliente con calma.

"Kouen ~" Una voz canto alegremente detrás de él y al segundo siguiente el dueño de dicha voz se abalanzó sobre su espalda.

"Judal" Kouen susurro con cara seria mientras intentaba quitar a Judal quien estaba colgado por sus brazos en la espalda de Kouen.

"¿Has visto Aladdin? yo no puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte" preguntó Judal todavía colgando de la espalda del otro.

"No," respondió Kouen casi de inmediato, Judal puso mala cara y saltó de Kouen con rapidez.

"Me pregunto dónde está" murmuró mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, Kouen no hizo ningún sonido simplemente miró como Judal se rascaba la parte detrás de la cabeza con una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

"Si no me equivoco Aladdin se le permitirá salir hoy" pronunció Kouen sus palabras llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Judal y con una gran sonrisa asintió: "Sí y le prometí que iría con el también." Kouen asintió levemente antes de mirar al cielo azul fue realmente un buen tiempo para estar fuera de casa.

"¿ya le has preguntado a Kouha o Koumei?" sugirió al adolescente al verlo ten desesperado.

"Sí, de hecho yo ya les pregunte... pero tampoco lo han visto" respondió Judal con un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa con Hakuryuu?" al instante Judal se ilumino.

"¡Ah! sí, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a él antes? él siempre está cerca de Aladdin así que apuesto a que sabrá de dónde esta" dijo Judal con confianza dejándose llevar por su nueva esperanza recién encontrada saltó directo al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba completamente seguro de que Hakuryuu estaba no sin antes murmurar unas palabras de agradecimiento a Kouen.

~ Mientras tanto... ~

"¡Wow esto es increíble!" un joven con el cabello azul exclamó mientras miraba la tierra debajo de sus chispeantes ojos azules desde su asiento en su turbante mágico, era totalmente diferente de todo lo que había visto y leído en los libros y/o mapas, claro que los paisajes dibujados en los libros eran algo similares, pero cuando experimentar personalmente sus bellezas, fue sin duda un nivel completamente nuevo.

El chico se había despertado temprano (muy temprano) por la mañana y decidió echar un vistazo al mundo exterior él solo, después de fracasar miserablemente en intentar despertar a su hermano mayor.

'Judal debe estar realmente enojado por ahora' Aladdin no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco acerca de la reacción de su hermano por su repentina desaparición, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su estómago hambriento, frotándose el vientre, él ahora de diez años de edad, sonrió tímidamente tal vez no fue una buena idea para saltarse el desayuno, sus preocupaciones anteriores dejadas completamente de lado después de todo la comida fue lo primero ¿no?

Sentado en el turbante se puso a pensar en ello al no saber nada sobre el mundo exterior, ¿Cómo iba a saber interactuar con los demás, por no hablar de la obtención de alimentos? Estaba pensando en maneras de alimentar su estómago vacío, que seguía exigiendo comida por cada segundo que pasa cuando oyó risas y ruidoso parloteo de abajo.

Sus ojos recorrieron al grupo de hombres que estaban reunidos ¡Qué gran momento! Sin perder el tiempo, saltó de la tela voladora y aterrizó silenciosamente en medio de la multitud.

"¡Hola! soy Aladdin un viajero, ¿puedes, por favor, regalarme algo de comida y agua?" Aladdin solicito sorprendiendo a los hombres el silencio cayó como un manto sobre ellos y se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que estallaron carcajadas, Aladdin miró a su alrededor con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

"¿vienes a la cueva de unos ladrones y pides que te den algo de comer?" Un hombre preguntó con ironía que ocasiono otro ataque de risa estruendosa.

"Basta con quitarle todo lo que tiene y venderlo aunque no creo que vayamos a obtener mucho" comentó otro hombre mientras sonreía como un loco, Aladdin estaba sudando profundamente mientras pensaba, '¿los ladrones del desierto? Parece que he acabo de escoger preguntarle a la peor persona del mundo por ayuda, ¿Qué suerte?

Inhaló bruscamente cuando un hombre lo sujeto alzándolo por su ropa.

"Hey, mira esto" declaró el hombre feo e hizo un gesto a la flauta de oro "¡es de oro!" Agregó e intentó agarrarlo pero su mano fue detenida por otra más pequeña perteneciente a Aladdin.

"No toques eso" murmuró sombríamente Aladdin.

"¿Eh?"

"¡No te atrevas... a... TOCARLA!" Aladdin gritó, el hombre bastante sorprendido por el estallido tan súbito soltó al pequeño, el niño cayó al suelo mientras el ambiente se puso tenso los ladrones les entraron las ganas de reír y burlarse del niño, pero pronto se vieron incapaces de hacerlo por que el aura que rodea al supuesto niño indefenso cambio en algo más... siniestro.

Azul se puso rojo y todo se desvaneció en negro solo penetrado por gritos y alaridos que se llevaba el viento.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Hakuryuu ~"

Dicha persona resistió el impulso de suspirar al oír la cantarina voz del sacerdote él bajó su lanza y se preparó para esquivar venia, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue tirado todavía por la fuerza de Judal, molesto, él gimió y sopló el flequillo lacio que cayó frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? y ¡Suéltame!" Hakuryuu protestó luchando contra el exceso de peso en su espalda mientras Judal quien seguía colgado, pero no antes de una broma y algunos comentarios sobre la forma en que sonaba y se quejaba como una niña.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" pregunto Hakuryuu mientras fulminaba con la mirada al adolescente de pelo negro que tenía en frente.

"¡¿Cómo que quieres?! Sólo estoy aquí para preguntarte si has visto a Aladdin o no" exclamo falsamente Judal, haciendo que Hakuryuu tuviera en impulso de golpearse la frente en la actitud tan infantil del otro.

"¿Aladdin? ¿Pasó algo con él?" Hakuryuu preguntó.

"No, simplemente me preguntaba a dónde se fue, le prometí que iríamos a salir juntos hoy", respondió Judal, el príncipe hizo una pausa, pareciendo recordar algo.

"¡Ah!" Dejó escapar, ese grito atrajo la atención completa de Judal. "Le vi saliendo temprano esta mañana, me dijo que quería visitar algunos lugares primero por su cuenta debido a su incapacidad para despertar a cierto alguien", continuó, lanzando miradas de reojo en el otro.

"¿Qué? Ese chibi!" Judal gruñó.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Achoo!" Aladdin estornudó "alguien tiene que estar hablando de mí, no, tal vez es sólo mi imaginación" Aladdin reflexionó mientras continuaba hurgando en las cosas robadas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible pero no había encontrado nada hasta ahora, los ladrones estaban tendidos todos en un montón enorme totalmente fuera de combate Aladdin se desplomó en el suelo sudando después de haber terminado de mirar a través del último montón de artículos.

"¡No puedo creer esto no hay comida aquí! ¿Cómo se hacían llamar ladrones de todos modos?" Aladdin se quejó la frustración se mostraba claramente en su rostro, presionando una mano en su estómago que seguía gruñendo sintiéndose más agotado que antes, fue hasta más tarde que descubrió o más bien encontró una hoja de papel que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de madera mal clavada algunas piedras fueron colocadas cuidadosamente en cada esquina del viejo papel decoroso para evitar que el viento se la llevara lejos en sus bailes tan lúdicos, Aladdin debidamente escaneo a través del papel o el llamado mapa su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña ciudad marcada con un círculo rojo.

"ciudad oasis de Utan, ¿eh? suena como un lugar agradable además de no estar demasiado lejos", pensó en voz alta y saltando al turbante mágico. ¡Vamos!

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Hakuryuu frunció fuertemente al ver ante el , Judal, el infame sacerdote, así como el mejor mago del mundo crecer malhumorado en la esquina con unas nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza.

"¿Sacerdote?" Hakuryuu llamo, no hay respuesta, le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza con solo mirar la teatralidad del otro, haciéndole preguntarse exactamente cómo Aladdin fue capaz de soportar esto todos y cada uno de los días, en verdad, el nivel de tolerancia del menor debía ser admirablemente alto.

"He querido preguntarte esto desde hace un tiempo, pero, ¿por qué no puede Aladdin salir a ver el mundo exterior?" Hakuryuu preguntó, no esperaba respuesta de la figura que continuaba de mal humor, pero pronto se demostró que estaba equivocado.

"Es porque él sigue siendo inestable" respondió Judal mientras se recuperaba de su drama anterior. Sus ojos se podían ver la seriedad del asunto, ahora que esto era un cambio rápido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con inestable?"

"No estoy muy seguro todo lo que sé es que él es compatible con el Rukh blanco y el negro, que da a lugar a su estado mental tan inestable, a veces, su cambio de personalidad me asustan, bastante" Judal se estremeció, recordando el evento que había ocurrido hace unos años atrás, él definitivamente no quería volver a vivir ese día de nuevo dándole una leve mirada a Hakuryuu se podría concluir que el príncipe todavía se recuerda ese incidente en particular debido a su pálido rostro.

"Bueno, eso es todo creo que voy a tener que encontrar Aladdin ese chibi es un imán para atraer un sinfín de problemas, él podría estar entrando en el agua caliente justo ahora" afirmó Judal y se alejó trotando, empujando los recuerdos de ese día a la parte más profunda de su mente.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Ay!" Aladdin gritó cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza por una mujer bastante bonita, pero que no era tan amable.

"¿Qué estás haciendo para nuestra preciada mercancía?" La mujer gritó.

"¿preciada?, lo siento mucho nunca he visto algo como eso antes así que no puedo resistir a probarlo, si hay alguna manera de que yo poder compensarlos, voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda" dijo en un tono de disculpa Aladdin.

Entonces, así fue como Aladdin terminó trabajando para la caravana durante los próximos tres días, la hija del líder de la caravana, Sahsa era bastante amable con él pero él sabía que ella era demasiado confiada e ingenua mientras que la bella dama, Leila era mala y bastante paranoica, ella también parecía ser muy protectora cuando se trataba de Sahsa, ¿Quién sabía? Quizás los opuestos se atraían.

Pasaron dos días y Aladdin estaba bastante aburrido, sin embargo, de alguna manera sentía que algo interesante iba a ocurrir pronto, él ya se había fijado en unos pocos individuos de aspecto lamentable murmurando entre sí, el día anterior cuando estaba ayudando a Leila a llevar algunas cargas, por el bien de eso le tocaría esperar y ver.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡No, ustedes no pueden tomar la ruta tres! una banda de ladrones tiene su guarida allí o eso he oído" Aladdin se despertó de su letargo al oír la voz angustiada de Leila bostezó y se estiró mientras buscaba la fuente de la conmoción.

"Pero tomando la ruta tres sería mucho más corto y la guarida de los ladrones en realidad no esté allí" argumentaron otros, Leila quien parecía querer protestar más fue interrumpida por los mismos hombres de lamentable que Aladdin había visto, Aladdin inmediatamente hizo una mueca al ver a los hombres pero no podo dejar de sentirse un poquito emocionado sobre lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Ella es un ladrón!" Los hombres anunciaron, de alguna manera Aladdin no estaba tan sorprendido como él pensaba que sería tal vez fue porque él nunca realmente se preocupó por ella.

El líder de la caravana obviamente no confiaba en Leila mientras Sahsa fue completamente sorprendida, por lo tanto, la caravana se dirigió a la ruta tres, la misma ruta donde los ladrones se escondían, mientras Sahsa se quedaba mirando hacia atrás con una mirada de anhelo en Leila, ella continuaba en una profunda contemplación cuando la caravana se fue.

Humanos eran unas criaturas extrañas cuando descubrieron el pasado de otra persona a menudo los juzgan por cosas tan insignificantes, aunque algunos podrían pasado por alto su pasado, pero realmente ninguno se olvidaba de él.

"Señora, ¿no deberías ir y salvar a tu amigo?" Aladdin pidió.

"¿Para qué? No es como si ellos confiaran en lo que un ladrón les dijera, ¿no? Había estado equivocada desde el comienzo no tengo ninguna amiga sólo soy un ladrón y creo que voy a volver a serlo" ella se echó a reír amargamente.

"¿Pero ella no era tu tan preciada amiga? ¿ha cambiado? puedo ver que decías la verdad cuando dijiste que habías decidido vivir sin mentir" Aladdin no sabía por qué era que estaba reconfortándola o convenciéndola para que salvara a sus amigos, tal vez ella le recordaba a alguien quien conocía que siempre estaba mintiendo para ocultar las abrumadoras emociones en su corazón, pronto, la señora comenzó a llorar, diciendo que era demasiado tarde para salvar a nadie.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Me aseguraré de que podamos ponemos al día con ellos!" Aladdin declaro y le tendió la mano para que Leila pudiese agarrarse, cuando Leila tomó la mano que le ofrecía después de un momento de deliberación, la determinación por salvar a Sahsa brillando en sus ojos.

"¡Vuela, turbante mágico!"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

La caravana estaba rodeada por cientos de ladrones armados, los miembros de la caravana estaban completamente en pánico, al ver con bastante miedo a los terribles ladrones.

"Lo que dijo Leila... era verdad..." padre de Sahsa jadeó y Sahsa estaba llorando, sintiéndose mal por haber dudado de su mejor amiga Leila.

'¡Lo siento, Leila!' Fue su último pensamiento, ella cerró los ojos cuando el jefe de los ladrones la agarró por el pelo el cuchillo brillando peligrosamente en el aire.

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?" El líder detuvo sus movimientos y miró hacia arriba de donde provenía el sonido, fue tirado al suelo por una patada directamente en la cara.

"¡Sahsa!, ¿Estás bien?" Leila siguiendo el ejemplo de Aladdin y pateo a otro ladrón quien tenía capturado al padre de Sahsa.

"Leila" la adolescente de piel morena exclamó "¡lo siento mucho!"

"¡no hay problema! Somos amigos, ¿cierto?" Leila dijo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sahsa, quien se encontraba llorando.

"Humm, perdona que las interrumpa pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para tener una reunión" les recordó Aladdin los ladrones habiendo superado el shock inicial se enfurecieron por el hecho de que algunos niños al azar golpearan a su líder.

Los ojos de Leila se abrieron con miedo, ella temía que nunca podrían salir de ese lugar con vida, cuando varias 'golpes' blandos fueron escuchados, miró a su alrededor y vio a los miembros de la caravana en el suelo, inconscientes, incluyendo a Sahsa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella corrió al lado de Sahsa sin embargo le dio una ola de somnolencia que fue incapaz de resistir antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera por completo, estaba segura haber escuchado a Aladdin.

"No te preocupe, señora yo me encargare del resto, es mejor que no veas lo que va a pasar "dijo Aladdin antes de concentrar su atención de nuevo al grupo de ladrones, los ladrones estaban desconcertados por el repentino colapso de sus presas y dieron un paso atrás cautelosamente.

Una risa resonó desde el niño quien era el único que quedaba en pie, el Rukh Blanco y negro comenzó a girar y bailar alrededor del niño.

"¡Ahora, entreténganme!" bramó Aladdin, su ojo derecho se oscureció hasta que se volvió en un color rojo como la sangre y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, los ladrones detectaron el cambio del ambiente comenzaron a correr lejos por sus vidas, la agitación llenando qodo su ser, pero todo fue en vano y así todos fueron acabados.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Uf!" gruñó Aladdin quien estaba limpiando un poco de sangre que logró llegar hasta él cuando fue 'tiro' a lo lejos esas asquerosas 'basuras'.

"¿Teniendo bastante diversión?" una voz se escuchó justo encima de él, reconociendo la voz en cualquier lugar, saludó sin siquiera mirar "hermano".

Aladdin podía sentir como el aire a su alrededor se movía y allí se encontraba él, de pie justo en frente de Aladdin, habiendo tenido tiempo apenas suficiente para evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, porque Judal le estaba frunciendo el ceño con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, Judal podría ser un experto en enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por el aspecto desaliñado era bastante obvio lo inquieto que había estado los ultimos días.

"Vamos, vámonos" Judal le dijo explícitamente.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Leila despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza a su lado estaba Sahsa cuya preocupación se mostraba claramente en su rostro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" su sonido voz estaba ronca y ella amablemente aceptó la bebida que Sahsa le ofrecido.

"Todo está bien ahora no sabemos exactamente qué pasó pero todavía quiero darte las gracias por haber venido a salvarnos", dijo Sahsa y Leila le dio de respuesta una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, entonces como si recordaba algo voltio la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha esto le ganó una inclinación de cabeza de una confusa Sahsa.

"¿Dónde está Aladdin?" Leila preguntó.

"Oh, me pareció que ya se había ido para cuando desperté" explicó Sahsa "pero él dejó una nota" añadió pensativamente y sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

"Aquí" Leila recibió el papel y lo desdobló.

"_lo__ siento por haberme ido así, pero tengo algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar; gracias por la comida y el cuidado que me han dado en estos días._

_Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día._

_PS: no deberías sonreír a menudo, señora, ¡ya que podría asustar a los hombres con tu aterradora cara!_

_DE ALADDIN"_

"¡Ese mocoso!"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

El cielo nocturno era una belleza misteriosa con millones de estrellas decorándola y por no hablar de la blanca luna, en la belleza de la noche, el dúo viajó bajo la luz de la luna en una alfombra voladora roja.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste hoy?" Judal preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¡Sí!" Aladdin gritó golpeando sus pequeñas palmas en el aire.

"No has matado a todos, me refiero a los ladrones" declaró Judal y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El hermano Kouha? además" Aladdin protestó su tono se volvió de repente más bajo y sombrío "no es una mala idea dejar que ellos sufran de trauma por el resto de sus miserables vidas" las malvadas carcajadas comenzó mientras Judal solo sudo ligeramente, allí estaba otra vez...

El dúo pasaron los siguientes momentos en silencio, simplemente admirando la noche.

"¿Hey, hermano? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Aladdin cortó el silencio y Judal miró la cara dela joven curioso y sacó un mapa hizo un gesto hacia un punto.

"Qishan hay una celda* allí" dijo Judal.

"¿Dungeon?" Aladdin bostezó.

"Una celda es un lugar extraño, con una cultura desconocida y una arquitectura nunca antes vista, es indestructible y tiene una sola entrada que emite luz de ella, nosotros como los magos tenemos el poder de hacer una celda aparecer o desaparecer a voluntad por lo tanto, voy a... "Judal detuvo su explicación cuando oyó el ruido suave de los ronquidos del joven.

Miró hacia abajo y vio al niño durmiendo en su regazo, acurrucándose de vez en cuando más cerca de Judal, suspirando Judal le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza normalmente, se habría quejado por ser ignorado pero él se le dejo escapar esta vez, un par Rukh blanco y negro entraron revoloteándose a su manera sobre la cabeza del joven y esperaron allí.

"Eso es correcto voy a tener que darles las gracias por ayudar y cuidar de él"susurró Judal, con cuidado de no asustar al niño dormido satisfechos, los Rukh agitaron sus alas y se fueron hacia el horizonte.

Y así, el viaje comenzó.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"_Finalmente ha comenzado, las ruedas del destino han comenzado a girar, no te fallaré otra vez, su majestad el rey Salomón. "_

**TRADUCTORA:**

**HOLAS, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO, CUANDO PUSE LO DE CELDAS AHÍ VARIAS FORMAS DE DECIRLO:**

— **DUNGEON**

— **CELDA**

—**MAZMORRA**

**MANDENME REVIEWS O PM CON SU SELECCIÓN, YO EDITARE LOS CAMBIOS CON LA QUE QUEDE MAYOR VOTADA.**

**GRACIAS**


	3. capitulo 3: aladdin y alibaba

**TRADUCTORA:**

**PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:**

"magi" **significa alguien hablando**

'magi' **significa el pensamiento de alguien, también utilizado para los sarcasmos**

**En negrita voces misteriosas (no se ha aclarado de quien sea esa voz o porque esta en negrita)**

**Cualquier comentario o error que allen coméntenlo conmigo para poder mejorar la calidad de esta traducción.**

**Gracias a **Ankoku No Ojou-sama **por tus consejos y comentarios**

**Historia perteneciente a reneencc, no somos dueños de MAGI, ni la historia es mia.**

**Disfruten :D**

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**N / A: ¡Holas!, de nuevo**** muchas g****racias a quienes se molestaron en leer mi historia,**** s****i quieren, pueden echar un vistazo al one shot que escribí para de esta historia**** s****e llama "días"**** p****ara aquellos que amablemente me han dejado reviews, me gustaría darles mi más sincero agradecimiento y el mejor regalo que puedo presentar a todos ustedes es un nuevo capítulo,**** c****omo siempre, me disculpo por cualquier error (es) que cometí.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de****Magi Labyrinth of Magic**

**Advertencia: OCC-ness**

**Capítulo 3: Aladdin y Alibaba**

_No importa cuánto dinero tengas, sólo hay dos clases de personas: hay personas salvadas y las hay pérdidas._ ~ **Bob Dylan**

"¡despierta, que despiertes dormilón!"

Aladdin gimió y murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes mientras hundía la cabeza dentro de la manta para bloquear la luz.

"¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!" Judal sacudió el cuerpo del joven ligeramente, un poco curioso intento tirar la manta calientita del agarre de hierro en el que la tenía aladdin.

"¿Quién se suponía que era el del sueño profundo?" Judal se quejó como aladdin se removió en su sueño pero todavía no daba muestras de querer dejar los reconfortantes brazos del sueño, judal se dejó caerse de nuevo sentado mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? entonces sus ojos vieron la ciudad Qishan, su destino, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea se acercó al niño dormido y se inclinó susurrando suavemente al oído: "estamos aquí"

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, el muchacho se despertó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, en el proceso tirando la manta y haciendo que judal perdiera el equilibrio, casi cayendo por el borde de la alfombra voladora que se cernía sobre la ciudad por unos pocos cientos de metros.

Después de recobrar la compostura vio el pequeño cuerpo de aladdin en frente de é, mirando la ciudad con sus grandes ojos azules, todo el anterior sueño había desaparecido y era sustituido por el entusiasmo y la sed de conocer más sobre el mundo exterior, judal tuvo que poner sus manos sobre los hombros del joven al ver que éste se iba a caer tarde o temprano por su entusiasmo, fue entonces cuando oyó la risa angelical de su hermano menor.

"¡Mira! ¿Qué es eso?" El niño señaló la alta estructura parecida a una torre en el centro de la ciudad.

"Ese es la celda de la que te hablé ayer, esta es la séptimo celda, la celda de amón" judal dijo.

"Amón" repitió aladdin y siguió mirando el alto edificio sutilmente en lo más profundo de su mente sintió un extraño tirón.

"voy a hacer que se derrumbe" aladdin se sacó de su estupor por su hermano mayor, él se giró hacia su hermano sólo para descubrir que el adolescente moreno estaba haciendo una señal mientras se concentra "tener esa rara torre allí es bastante molesto y seria problemático si algún bicho raro logró conquistarla" agregó judal.

"¡Espera!" aladdin palideció y antes de que pudiera detenerse se abalanzó sobre judal, chocando contra él logrando tirarlo, fuera de balance, judal rompió su concentración y el Rukh negro que había reunido revoloteo en la distancia, aladdin se quedó perplejo no sabía por qué había detenido a su hermano él sentía que había una extraña necesidad para hacerlo y su instinto por lo regular estaba en lo correcto, él se quedó mirando la cara de disgusto de su hermano que claramente decía '¿por qué has hecho eso? '.

"¡No la derrumbes todavía por favor!" aladdin suplicó mientras que el rostro de Judal mantenía una mueca que era una mezcla entre confusión e irritación, antes de que judal pudiera abrir la boca aladdin comenzó de nuevo: "Si yo soy el que la conquiste entonces no sería un problema, ¿verdad? ¡Así que por favor no la derrumbes ahora!"

Aladdin cerró los ojos como un acto de súplica con las manos colocadas juntas frente a él, podía oír un suspiro del otro antes de que una mano cálida se posara en su cabeza agitando el pelo ligeramente.

"Bien".

"¿En serio?" aladdin sonreía tiernamente en esto sus manos se cerraron en un puño mientras miraba fijamente al otro con ojos llenos de esperanzas.

"Sí" respondió judal manteniendo su mano sobre el sedoso pelo azulado de aladdin, al escuchar esto aladdin levantó sus manos con alegría "sin embargo" pronunció judal, deteniendo momentáneamente a aladdin "vamos a hacer una apuesta entonces, si te las arreglas para conquistar la celda dentro de cuatro días, eso es antes del mediodía del cuarto día a partir de mañana tu ganas, pero, si no puedes tu perderás, ¿entendido?"

Aladdin se dio un golpecito en la mejilla y lo consideró por un momento antes de asentir "entendido".

"Otra de las condiciones es que debes traer a otra persona contigo, quien creas que será capaz de manejar la celda y, por supuesto, tendrás que asegurarte de que él o ella no se muera a mitad de camino a través de la celda si no entonces perderás también, ¿vale?" judal añadió sonriendo endiabladamente, aladdin hizo un mohín sabía muy bien que su destreza social se pondría a prueba, desafortunadamente sus habilidades sociales eran algo en lo que no tenía mucha confianza, no obstante, él estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Qué pasa con la recompensa o el castigo de la apuesta?" aladdin preguntó, y otra sonrisa pasó por el rostro del mayor, de alguna manera aladdin podía sentir palpablemente la malicia que se escapaba del adolescente asiéndolo tragar saliva y retroceder un poco.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso va a ser decidido después de ganar o perder la apuesta" sí, definitivamente conseguía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Un hombre joven que estaba cargando unos cuantos sacos en un carro, colocando el último dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se secaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor que habían encontrado su camino por su cara con la manga de su ropa fue todo un clima abrasador para trabajar a pesar de que él se quedó en la sombra durante la mayor parte de las veces.

"Estás trabajando duro, ¿verdad alibaba? ¿Hay algo que todavía tengas que hacer?" Un anciano le preguntó al ver al adolescente tan entusiasta.

"Tengo que preparar a éstos para el maestro budel" respondió alibaba, al oír el nombre de ese cerdo codicioso el otro hombre se estremeció mientras hizo un mueca de desagrado, alibaba continuó diciendo que él sólo está tratando de trabajar hasta alcanzar su meta mientras que pagó al comerciante con un murmullo de agradecimiento haciendo caso omiso del anciano ya que l9o tomo a él y a su objetivo a la ligera haciéndole sentir una punzada de rabia dentro de sí mismo, un día sin duda demostraría su valía al conquistar la celda de amón, un día seguramente lo haría.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Aladdin pasa a través de otra hilera de tiendas y suspiró todo lo que podía encontrar eran comerciantes y algunos clientes que hablaban y el hacían su comercio, ninguno de ellos siendo el candidato que estaba buscando... fue entonces cuando notó un joven de cabellos rubios hablando con algunas personas, al parecer, su nombre era alibaba el adolescente rubio se sentía diferente de los demás por lo que decidió seguirlo por un tiempo.

Alibaba colocaba más cargas en el carro mientras aladdin pensaba en la manera de obtener la atención del otro sus ojos se desviaron a algunas frutas de aspecto delicioso entre las cargas y se le ocurrió una idea, esto podía doler un poco pero valdría la pena intentarlo por lo que silenciosamente se coló en una de las carretas él respiró y se preparó mientras miraba a los frutos deliciosos '¡aquí voy!'

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba llevaba la última carga a la carreta y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz y aliviado como su espalda ya estaba bastante adolorida por llevar las mercaderías, colocando la pesada cesta en el carro se dispuso a entrar en la carreta.

'¿Qué?' fue su siguiente pensamiento porque delante de él había alguien quien estaba haciendo su comida el melón que fue uno de los más preciosos mechanises*.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Medio grito alibaba, aladdin se estremeció antes de colocar la fruta y lo miró con una sonrisa: "hola soy aladdin soy un viajero espero que no te importe si como algunos de esos frutos rojos bastante dulces que encontré."

Aladdin recibido un golpe directo en la cabeza el dolor familiar trajo una sensación de déjà vu mientras amamantaba su cabeza recién abusada, sin embargo, antes de que la diatriba alibaba comenzara escuchó su nombre ser llamado, él palideció y rápidamente respondió a la llamada de nada menos que budel.

El gordo insistió en revisar las cargas aunque alibaba intento y fracasado miserablemente en convencerlo de no hacerlo, aladdin en realidad no le importaba esto mientras se preparaba para dar al hombre un shock, por lo tanto buscó otro melón y se lo comió, como era de esperarse el hombre se asustó, susto que intento ocultar con una sonrisa arrogante, aladdin decidió que no estaba satisfecho con sólo dejarlo ir con simplemente su ira reprimida por lo que trató de meterse con él un poco más.

Mientras el hombre seguía despotricando y diciendo sobre cómo iba a castigar a alibaba, aladdin utilizo esa oportunidad para tantear al hombre a pesar de que al instante se arrepintió pues el hombre apestaba a vino y la codicia.

"¿Por qué este hombre tiene tetas?" aladdin se aseguró de que su voz sonara tan inocente como pudo al fin de crear una prefecta fachada de un niño débil, ingenuo e inofensivo, fue entonces que rápidamente fue agarrado por la cabeza y le dieron la vuelta alejándolo del hombre gordo, un acto por el cual estaba bastante agradecido.

Vio que el joven pidió perdón disculpándose profusamente aladdin se burló en voz baja, ¿por qué pedir disculpas a este hombre tan inmundo? él sentía una profunda necesidad de hacerlo pedazos aquí y ahora, respetaba a alibaba por su capacidad para soportar las duras palabras y golpes enviados hacia él mientras que el hombre estaba balbuceando sobre el dinero cómo alibaba tenía que trabajar sin sueldo y la lista continuaba aladdin permitió que una suave sonrisa se posara en su cara cuando sintió la rabia que hervía en el joven esto iba a ser interesante.

La noche cayó rápidamente y alibaba se derrumbó sobre su cama murmurando un par de maldiciones y amenazas es entonces cuando oyó un sonido como de alguien masticando, no podría ser, metió la mano en una cesta y bingo el chico de cabello azul que se estaba volviendo muy familiar se encontraba mordiendo una manzana como si no hubiera mañana.

Aladdin cubrió una de sus orejas mientras que ponía en orden su turbante mientras que el joven rubio se quejaba histéricamente, sip aladdin estaba disfrutando de la reacción del otro un poco demasiado.

"Estoy en un problema grave si no puedo conquistar a la celda" con eso él finalmente concluyó sus interminables quejas en las que participaron gritos y el pánico.

"¿la celda?" aladdin inmediatamente se animó ante la mención de su objetivo.

"Sí, si uno logra conquistar con éxito una celda, uno puede llegar a ganar una montaña de riquezas y poder, las celdas mantienen oro, tesoros y misteriosos objetos mágicos".

"¿mágicos?" alibaba asintió el cansancio finalmente cobrando factura en su cuerpo y bostezó.

"Los rumores dicen que todavía hay magos reales por ahí, las celdas son una especie de bolsas variadas... como alfombras voladoras... frascos de alcohol rellenados sin fin... sin embargo los mejores objetos mágicos... son las lámparas de djinn**" entonces alibaba fue derribado por el sueño, aladdin esbozó una sonrisa plena mirando fijamente a la luna y le susurró: "te encontré".

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¿Por qué demonios sigues durmiendo?" aladdin gruñó como su cabeza choco contra la pared de hormigón, ahora, esta no era la mejor forma para despertar, alibaba tranquilamente cerró la puerta mientras aladdin se levantaba del suelo.

"Es tu intención golpear a la gente de azul de esa forma" se quejó aladdin mientras seguía la figura que se alejaba como un cachorro.

"No me sigas", dijo sin emoción alibaba aunque él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener al niño de seguirlo.

"Oiga señor, ¿quieres conquistar la celda juntos?" invitado aladdin, alibaba hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a la celda aladdin siguió su mirada y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, la estructura de la torre fue aún más magnífica que al mirarla desde el cielo.

"Voy a conquistar amón y todas las otras celdas en el mundo más rápido que cualquier otra persona" murmuró alibaba "y entonces me convertiré en el hombre más rico del mundo".

Aladdin no dijo nada pero miró al joven de cabello rubio cuyos ojos estaban nublados de anhelo mientras seguía mirando la celda antes de seguir su camino hacia la ciudad.

"Es por eso que no tengo tiempo para lidiar con un mocoso, las celdas están llenas de trampas y peligros no es un patio de recreos para niños así que es mejor mantenerte al margen de esto" declaró alibaba mientras detenía sus pasos una vez más cuando sintió un ligero tirón en la manga.

"¿Eso significa que soy incapaz de conquistar una celda?" la voz de aladdin era fría un contraste con su voz cálida, infantil y alegre, alibaba se resistió al impulso de temblar como una ola helada lo atacó se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos azules del chico, pero se congeló en el acto cuando se encontró mirando a un par de ojos color ámbar al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro del mayor aladdin parpadeó recordando algo y sus ojos lentamente volvió a su color normal soltando la manga de alibaba y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Entonces señor, ¿te gusta el dinero?" aladdin preguntó tratando de aliviar la tensión ya habían llegado a la ciudad y el silencio que compartían estaba haciéndose insoportable.

"¿Eh? Sí, necesito dinero suficiente para comprar un país ", dijo él sonriendo pero en sus ojos se mostraron la tristeza y un matiz de pesar, esas emociones pronto fueron sustituidas por una alegría súbita.

"¡Si tienes dinero puedes comprar lo que quieras, comida deliciosa toda la que puedas comer y hermosas mujeres también!" alibaba ahora le gritaba a todo el mundo y aladdin no pudo evitar sudar con estos comentarios, realmente él no pensaba que alibaba fuera un tipo playboy, así que sólo tendría que seguirle el juego, ¿no?

Al ver sus payasadas tan dramáticas, aladdin accidentalmente tropezó con alguien él se disculpó apresuradamente con dama de brillante pelo rojo con quien choco ella hábilmente hizo unos malabares con los limones caídos y los coloco de nuevo en la cesta de su cabeza se puso de pie con una cara de enojo, alibaba vino, ofreciendo su ayuda a la joven, pero fue rechazado rápidamente mientras ella se alejaba.

El sonido de las cadenas atrajo la atención de aladdin y miró hacia abajo a las piernas de la niña y encontró unos grilletes que estaban conectados con firmeza en los tobillos de ella.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" alibaba preguntó al notar la mirada del más joven.

"esos" respondió aladdin señalando los grilletes, los ojos de alibaba se abrieron como platos al ver el objeto y la chica pareció notar su atención por lo que trato de ocultar los grilletes al bajar más su falda, desafortunadamente esto le hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que se cayeran los limones.

"Ella es una esclava" dijo alibaba lastima surgió en él al ver a la chica.

"¿Esclavo?" Aladdin pidió su mirada nunca dejando a la chica pelirroja.

"personas que son compradas y vendidas son tratados y utilizados como ganado durante toda su vida." alibaba explicó y aladdin frunció el ceño ligeramente "en qué mundo vivimos" alibaba suspiro y voltio la hacía aladdin pero se encontró con el aire.

"¿Eh?"

Alibaba oyó el sonido de una flauta y para su horror esto fue seguido de la ruptura de las cadenas, decir que alibaba se sorprendió era un eufemismo, continuó boquiabierto como aladdin dijo "¡hay lo tienes! Ahora puedes caminar libremente sin tener que ocultar sus bonitas piernas"

Exclamaciones se oyeron entre la multitud que se estaba reuniendo dándole un muy mal presagio agarrando a aladdin por los hombros, y le dijo que esto era malo, pero fue silenciado cuando aladdin le preguntó por qué era malo.

"Es un delito grave el robar esclavos" en lugar de alibaba otra voz sonó y respondió a la pregunta de aladdin, quien frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz inmediatamente, allí estaba él, deambulando con orgullo sosteniendo un limón en la mano que apretó contra la mejilla de alibaba exigiendo su recompensa, alibaba le hablaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero aladdin sabía que era falso pues el agarre de alibaba en su hombro se apretó inconscientemente.

Budel el cerdo codicioso parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pero aún amenazaba con hacer a alibaba un esclavo si él no le llegaba a pagar, aladdin observaba en silencio el intercambio su ira fue reprimida cuando el hombre regordete puso en manifiesto la vida de un esclavo con una sonrisa fea en su cara.

Los seres humanos discriminándose entre sí con rangos y estatus para diferenciarlos a pesar de ser todos iguales se convirtieron en egoístas y obstinados agarrándose a un estado falso y temporal, esas cosas habían cegado su capacidad de pensar racionalmente ellos daban un mal uso de su poder y estatus para abusar de otros, y menos tratándolos seres humanos.

"Deja de hacer eso" advirtió aladdin su paciencia estaba peligrosamente delgada, si las miradas mataran el gordo delante de él habría ido a conocer a su creador por al menos un centenar de veces ya.

"¿Qué has dicho mocoso? ¿Quieres que llame a los guardias?" Budel se enojó por el mocoso tan insolente, aladdin suspiró pensando en la manera de callar al hombre.

"¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!" alibaba estaba suplicando viéndose bastante patético pero a aladdin no podría importarle menos, en cambio, él realmente deseaba que el hombre codicioso hiciera lo que dijo, después de todo, cuantos más mejor y además podía saciar su aburrimiento fue como golpear dos pájaros de un tiro.

A pesar de las súplicas de alibaba unos pocos hombres bastante musculosos vinieron, uno de ellos agarro a alibaba mientras le apunto con un cuchillo y el otro también apuntaba el suyo directamente en la cara de aladdin, el joven apenas vio con unos ojos desinteresados el arma antes de desviar su atención hacia el hombre que estaba gritando sin parar y aladdin se sentía bastante estresado de escuchar su parloteo, bueno la mejor manera de deshacerse de los ruidos era destruir la fuente, ¿no?

Aladdin respiró profundamente antes de soplar en la flauta, enviando un poco de su magoi directamente en ella, el Rukh entró saludándolo y el enviaron su ayuda al joven, al instante se produjo una ráfaga que envió a budel y sus hombres volando por una fuerza desconocida tan patético como era budel se había desmayado en el acto.

-'Bueno eso es rápido', pensó aladdin y puso mala cara y murmurando un gracias al Rukh ya que giró en torno un poco más antes de dispersarse, aladdin tuvo que admitir que la cara de alibaba era tan graciosa que la risa logró escapar de su boca cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta que estuvo justo delante de él y tirando de la cuerda roja que estaba alrededor del cuello del otro para que pudiera hablarle cara a cara.

"¿Todavía crees que no puedo participar en tu pequeña conquista?" Aladdin preguntó sombríamente, alibaba tragó saliva y antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera salir de sus labios aladdin se giró hacia la derecha y murmuró: "Más vienen en camino".

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" aladdin escucho el ruido de forcejeo entre la multitud mientras alibaba maldijo por lo bajo.

"Vamos a salir de aquí", concluyó alibaba y agarrando del brazo a aladdin para tirar del reacio niño, la chica al ver la llegada de los guardias se levantó y huyó también, dejando a los hombres inconcientes en el suelo.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

-'Bueno, bueno, ese chibi sí que sabe cómo amar una escena... '

Judal estaba paseándose por el mercado mientras mordía una manzana que había comprado a un comerciante hace un rato cuando escuchó la conmoción, casi se cayó de frente cuando vio el familiar chico de pelo azul, vio con diversión en la parte trasera de su hermano menor y un desconocido joven rubio como estos desaparecieron entre la multitud.

'¿Es eso? ' Judal pensó en la posibilidad de que el adolescente podría ser el candidato elegido por su hermano menor.

"Bueno vamos a ver si está realmente eres digno de conquistar una celda mocoso."

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba se asomó cautelosamente de su escondite a través de una apertura como los guardias pasaron de aquí y allá obviamente en busca de ellos, suspiró profundamente y cerró la abertura antes de que nadie podría mirar hacia ellos, se quedó mirando al niño que milagrosamente había derrotado a varios hombres ya adultos estaba seguro de que nunca lo miraría de la misma manera en que lo hizo anteriormente.

"Um... acerca de esa flauta" comenzó Alibaba un poco nervioso y cauteloso, él se estremeció cuando el joven lo miró sosteniendo la flauta protectoramente, tal vez hablar de la flauta no era el mejor de los temas para iniciar una conversación.

"Quiero decir... um... algún poder extraño acabo de salir ¿verdad?" alibaba preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

"¿extraño? ¿Estás hablando del magoi?" aladdin preguntó su mirada se suavizó un poco y alibaba dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Sí, ¿magoi? ¿Eso significa que eres realmente un mago?" Alibaba preguntó consternado una vez más por el joven, aladdin se encogió de hombros y asintió no fue tan gran cosa, ¿verdad?

'Si intento conquistar una celda es muy arriesgado y peligroso, ni una sola persona ha regresado con vida después de entrar en Amón pero mientras yo le tengo a mi lado... 'pensó alibaba una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras aladdin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Qishan no era una ciudad grande fue gobernada por un tal Sharif, dicho Sharif estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina cuando una piedra salió volando y aterrizó sobre la mesa él levantó la vista del papel y soltó la pluma curioso en cuanto a que se atrevió a interrumpir su trabajo, poniéndose de pie se encaminó hacia la ventana.

"Por lo tanto debes ser Jamil el Sharif, ¿no?" El Sharif se sacudió y miró hacia arriba una persona que estaba de pie en el aire con una sonrisa divertida Jamil miró y miró incapaz de moverse ni tampoco hablar.

Fue hasta después que él recuperó la compostura y respondió: "Sí de hecho soy yo ¿Te conozco?"

Si es posible la sonrisa Judal se agrando aún más, antes de convertirse en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Esto va a ser divertido".

"No tú no me conoces pero sin duda me conocerás ya que soy un conocido de tu señor" respondió judal con indiferencia, vio como una mezcla de emociones abordó el hombre que tenía delante primero fue el shock, entonces la confusión y al final alegría.

"¿Dónde está el maestro ahora?" El hombre le preguntó con ansiedad.

"Ahora, ahora, él no está aquí, tal como estoy seguro que puedes ver, pero tengo algo interesante que decirte" judal dijo con una sonrisa que todo lo sabe al ver al hombre calmado y se dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir comienzo su explicación del incidente de hace un rato ganando un par de guiños del hombre, él continuó: "Ahora que has conocido la historia completa necesito que hagas algo por mí."

El hombre estaba desconcertado pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo.

"Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer..."

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Lo siento mucho señor había un idiota tratando de liberar a un esclavo" budel llegó corriendo a la oficina del Sharif y reportó la noticia con una voz ligeramente temblorosa jamil se quedó mirando la figura gorda y asintió.

"He oído algo extraño sucedió también" afirmó jamil.

"¿Cómo sabes eso mi señor?"

"Alguien me lo dijo" respondió Jamil mirando al cielo.

"No fue nada digno de informar a nadie como usted, Señor Jamil" dijo Budel con la cabeza agachada.

"Te vas en una caravana mañana, ¿verdad?" Jamil preguntó trazando con su dedo a lo largo de la ventana.

"Sí, eso es cierto."

"¡Perfecto! Tengo un trabajo para ti entonces" declaró Jamil con una sonrisa.

Fuera de la oficina judal estaba de pie en el aire junto a la ventana mientras escuchaba la conversación, él se burló en silencio antes de que se desvaneció en el aire.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Aladdin no sabía cómo terminó en un hostal, ¿Alibaba en verdad cree que él tenía que hacer esto con el fin de llevarlo a entrar en la celda junto a él? Pues bien en aras de ganar la apuesta él tendría que seguirle el juego.

'¿Así es como tener un amigo se siente? ' Aladdin no pudo evitar preguntarse eso a sí mismo cuando él comenzó a relajarse, había leído en varios libros acerca de la amistad, una relación extraña pero fuerte entre los seres humanos, él nunca tuvo ningún amigo así que quería saber lo que era tener uno tal vez podría...

"Decidí no hacer amigos" las palabras de alibaba que aladdin escucho lo dejaron aturdido por un momento, una sonrisa amarga se arrastró su camino en la cara del joven "eso es verdad es imposible".

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

El dúo alibaba y aladdin acababan de salir del albergue cuando una voz que habían aprendido a despreciar volvió con fuerza "mocosos sin valor haciendo que los busque, si tienes dinero para gastar en placer ¿Qué hay de mi recompensa?".

Alibaba se arregló antes de anunciar: "no tengo nada en este momento".

"¿Qué?" El hombre se enojó con facilidad... otra vez, al parecer no había logrado aprender la lección de la última vez, aladdin lentamente sacó su flauta alibaba dándose cuenta de esto y sin duda queriendo evitar otro escándalo.

"¡Pero, me decidí a conquistar la celda, una vez que lo halla echo te voy a pagar!" aladdin estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina declaración de alibaba y se volteo para mirar a los ojos del mayor, en sus ojos no mostró ninguna duda sólo la llama de la determinación aladdin se tomó su tiempo para admirar el coraje repentino del rubio mientras Budel y sus hombres hicieron todo lo contrario se rieron y se burlaron ante la decisión del rubio.

"Sólo intenta escapar pondré tu nombre en la lista de los más buscados de todas las ciudades de esta zona ahora, hacer su elección;.. ¿Quieres ser detenido ahora o quieres trabajar como mi esclavo para el resto de tu vida? " El hombre regordete preguntó los ojos de alibaba se reunieron con los de aladdin unos segundos antes de decir: "¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Cuál crees que es mi respuesta?"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¿Y lo que es nuestra carga maestro?"

Aladdin no tenía ni idea de que alibaba elegiría esto, claro que esto era mejor que ser arrestado, pero que alibaba sólo ¿tenía que dejar su orgullo por así? aunque en retrospectiva sus posibilidades de conquistar la celda fueron mayores que si los hubiesen echado en una cárcel, pero, aladdin todavía no podía aceptar el hecho de que alibaba tuvo que inclinarse y servir a ese cerdo gordo y sin valor, quizás él simplemente se podría ir encontrase un nuevo candidato, No, el tiempo restante fue de aproximadamente dos días y no podía arriesgarse a perder contra Judal ,bueno él sólo tendría que aguantarse con él por ahora.

Parecía que tenían que entregar un finísimo vino de uva al país vecino como un regalo de ¿quién era? Ah, Jamil, No era alguien a quien aladdin le importara, alibaba pronto se sentó junto a aladdin en el asiento del conductor mientras se preparaban para partir.

"Ah, la chica de las cadenas" aladdin anunció, notando una jaula enorme con un montón de gente en ella fue hasta después que se descubrió que esas personas eran esclavos para las minas.

"Los esclavos otra vez, ¿eh? " Aladdin dijo mientras se marchaban.

"Una persona no debe tratar de llegar más alto que se le concedio en la vida una rata es una rata y un esclavo es un esclavo nacido como basura sin valor, siempre será una basura sin valor. ¿No le parece?" Budel estaba comiendo una manzana con avidez, explicando la vida de los seres inferiores como si él mismo fuera mucho más sabio era irritante ver esa vista tan molesta aladdin podría haber destruido personalmente al hombre y su orgullo, que su sangre pintara el desierto y dejar que las hienas del desierto tienen una gran fiesta pero alibaba se tragó su orgullo y estuvo acuerdo con el hombre.

Aladdin entrecerró los ojos en la mano agarrando el asa y el látigo se apretado estaba enojado y aladdin lo sabía. "Otro que no es honesto consigo tampoco. '

"Estás mintiendo, señor" señaló Aladdin "¿No crees que si sigues mintiendo, finalmente, nadie, ni siquiera a tu mismo, ¿serás capaz de creer en tus propias palabras?"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Era de noche ahora y la caravana seguía cruzando el desierto sin fin alibaba estaba mantener una cara seria, mirando a lo lejos con una expresión distante en su rostro, el cerdo codicioso estaba bebiendo un poco de vino que queda en el vaso y miró como si estuviera esperando algo pero no al mismo tiempo.

Aladdin se preguntaba si algo iba a suceder al ver la expresión en el rostro de Budel no fue hasta que vio un poco del Rukh negro volando justo encima de él que supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando aquí dándose una palmada en la frente y murmurando en voz baja: "Ese idiota hermano".

"¿Eh?" Alibaba le envió una mirada confusa y aladdin suspiró.

"Algo viene", dijo Aladino.

Apenas apenas tuvo tiempo de digerir las palabras del joven cuando el suelo retumbó como un agujero se formó los gritos llenaron el aire como el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto.

"¡Es un jacinto desierto!"

"¡realmente apareció!" Budel exclamó, haciendo estallar su cara redonda de la cesta.

-'Lo sabía' aladdin penso como un el sudor cayó de su barbilla, alibaba azotaba los pobres caballos para estimular a ir más rápido fuera de los tentáculos que llegaban por el vino de uva, varios tentáculos se disparó desde el suelo y el jacinto se manifestó en medio de la gran brecha que creó.

La cifra ronda de Budel estaba saltando aquí y allá, con ganas de descargar la carga y los vinos de uva preciosos, por supuesto, él estaba gritando todo el camino, pidiendo a la gente que le ayudara a asegurarse de que estaban bien pagados, entonces, un tentáculo salió rompiendo el suelo y un niño pequeño perdió el equilibrio, junto con un barril de vino.

La chica de pelo rojo de antes se apresuró y cogió al niño por el brazo. Cuando alibaba estaba a punto de aferrarse a la chica, Budel vino con su "excelente" oportunidad y tomó el vino en lugar de la chica que cae.

La madre del niño y Alibaba se quedó en estado de shock como las dos figuras desafortunadas aterrizaron con un chapoteo directamente en la boca del Jacinto, la madre se dejó caer al suelo, llorando y pidiendo ayuda mirando a su hija ser engullida por pequeña los tentáculos blancos resultan ser demasiado para ella mientras se dirigía hacia el lado, con ganas de saltar y salvar a su hijo si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de presión y tirando de ella deteniéndola.

"No hay esperanza para la joven ¡ahora date prisa y empezar a mover el vino!" Budel gritó pero alibaba continuó permaneciendo arraigado en el suelo, esperando a alguien, a cualquiera a salvar al niño.

"Esa cosa no se mueve cuando se alimentan usen ese tiempo para salvar el vino! ¡Rápido!" El hombre volvió a su griterío.

'¡Alguien, por favor, sálvelos! ' Alibaba se estaba desesperando ahora su mente se quedó en blanco solo mostrándole la imagen de la pareja ahogándose.

"¡Por favor, déjame ir ¡Mina! ¡Mina! " La mujer continuo gritando mientras luchando contra los hombres que la detenían.

"¡No te atrevas a dejarla ir! Si mueres, ¿quién crees va a pagar por ti?" Budel seguía gritando órdenes en la parte posterior de su garganta.

'¡Van a morir! ' Alibaba gritaba en su mente ahora en ese momento los recuerdos del pasado se desbordaban en su mente podía sentir el dolor, el pesar y la tristeza que sentía como si hubiera revivido ese día otra vez.

"¿Qué haces sentado ahí? ¡Date prisa y mueve el vino!" Alibaba podría sentir un golpe pesado en el hombro y aladdin simplemente se quedó mirando a sus espaldas al igual que lo hizo la última vez el Rukh alrededor alibaba era confusa y vacilante.

"¡Deja de llorar!¡ Voy a pagar por la niña!¡¿Cuánto quieres?" Budel dijo a la mujer llorando, ¡Snap!, aladdin vio el Rukh alrededor de alibaba calmarse y su confusión fue sustituida por la ira y la determinación alibaba apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Un golpe fue entregado directamente en la cara de Budel y se fue rodando y estrellándose en los barriles de vino.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cree que puedes comprar la vida de alguien con tu apestoso vino de uva?" alibaba gritó sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora con su mente clara y su firme determinación, aladdin fue sorprendido por el estallido se fue a un lado mientras alibaba descendió con un vino en la mano.

'Parece que él ha tenido suficiente con un solo pie en el lado de línea bueno, voy a tener que hacer mi parte también, ¿no?' Aladdin decidido mentalmente.

Alibaba estaba llamando a la jacinto, tratando de hacer que se abra la boca cuando un repentino viento vino alibaba envió una rápida mirada atrás allí estaba aladdin de pie con los ojos cerrados tenía sus manos en el aire como si dirigiera algo, luego más olas de poder y presión llegó a desmoronar, milagrosamente, la boca bien cerrada del jacinto fue arrancado con fuerza abierta.

"¿Es esta su magia? alibaba pensó.

"¡Ahora es tu oportunidad, señor!" Un grito del joven lo sacó de su meditación y arrojó el vino con toda su fuerza hacia los numerosos tentáculos jacinto ellos se debilitaron lo suficiente como para permitir Alibaba ayudar a los a dos, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que el vino no era suficiente para hacer al jacinto borracho y él tomó el lugar de la pareja.

"Maldita sea" Aladdin maldijo por lo bajo El Rukh que celebraban los pétalos del jacinto no iba a durar para siempre, bueno, tendría que ir a por el plan B el echó un vistazo al vino y sonrió.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

'¿Es este mi final? Me voy a morir así, por lo menos no tengo nada que lamentar más' eran los pensamientos de alibaba cuando sintió los tentáculos empezando a enrollarse alrededor de él, fue una oportunidad poco común pero alibaba tuvo que admitir que siempre estaba mintiendo, siempre impotente... incapaz de salvar lo que él realmente quería salvar así que por supuesto que quería el dinero y el poder pero él sabía que lo que él realmente quería no era las más...

Alibaba jadeó en shock cuando vio una figura en el aire sobre un manto volador.

"sabía que estabas mintiendo, señor ¡ves puedes decir la verdad! ¡Quiero saber más!, ¡así que asegúrese de enseñarme más acerca de las cosas que ni siquiera el dinero y el vino puede comprar!" aladdin pronunció emocionado había encontrado finalmente un candidato perfecto para unirse a él en su búsqueda le llevó dos días pero valió la pena.

"¡Alto! ¡Incluso si ese mocoso trabaja durante mil años, no hay manera de que sería capaz de pagar el costo de ese vino!" Budel chilló, aladdin sólo se burló y le lanzó una orden silenciosa al turbante ¡Abajo vamos! los vinos estaban ahora todos en la boca del Jacinto y la planta se marchitó como los vinos se hundieron.

Alibaba solo podría mirar a la figura poderosa y sorprendente que se encontraba el aire con asombro y conmoción.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

No muy lejos de la escena, Jamil estaba sentado en un camello con un pequeño telescopio en la mano observando divertido como se desarrollaron los hechos ante él.

"Así que lo que decía era cierto después de todo..." dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y regresó a la ciudad con su esclavo siguiéndolo, antes de dar una mirada última al joven de pie en la alfombra voladora junto con otro chico rubio que él no podía importarle menos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Aladdin" llamo alibaba los dos estaban en el turbante volador* ahora.

"Oiga, señor, tengo un favor que pedirte..." Aladdin se apagó alibaba sostuvo su palma hacia arriba para detener Aladdin, haciendo a este un poco decepcionado.

"Mi nombre es Alibaba, ¿No te cansas de llamarme señor todo el tiempo?" Alibaba preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa verdadera haciendo a aladdin radiar de alegría.

"¿Eso significa que somos amigos?" Aladdin pidió todavía un poco vacilante.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Y con eso Aladdin hizo su primer amigo hay muchas cosas que se interponen en el camino de su amistad, pero no le importaba, él lo atesoro, la amistad corta y temporal que era tan frágil que puede romperse en un solo toque.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

'es cierto' aladdin pensó 'todavía tengo una cosa que cuidar' Él sonrió y envió un par de Rukh blanco y negro lejos para enviar un mensaje de un trabajo que realizaría su hermano.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¿Qué quiere decir con "estoy cansado de ensuciarme las manos con las vidas de escoria por lo que tendrás que hacerlo por mí"? " Judal pidió al Rukh blanca que estaba batiendo perezosamente delante de él.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo de todos modos?" Judal se quejó que le valió un doloroso golpe en la frente mientras el otra criatura similar a un pájaro negro chocó contra su frente.

"Hey, ¿qué fue eso?" se froto su frente mientras intentaba capturar el Rukh negro que evitaba su mano con habilidad e hizo un par de vueltas sobre la cabeza de Judal.

"¿Qué? ¿Más mensajes?" Judal observaba el movimiento del Rukh negro y escuchó con atención su rostro palidecía un poco al leer el resto del mensaje: "Ese es el castigo por desperdiciar mi tiempo y magoi en lo planta del desierto".

"¿Se dio cuenta?" Judal tragó saliva Los Rukh voló hacia arriba y hacia abajo con alegría, mirando como si estuvieran asintiendo con la cabeza, aun así Judal decidió jugar obstinada "Y si digo que no ¿qué puede hacer?" Pidió más bien convenciéndose a sí mismo que hablando con los mensajeros.

Un grito doloroso provocado desde Judal cuando ambos Rukh se estrellaron contra su frente de nuevo una y otra vez hasta Judal se rindió con un suspiro irritado.

"Bien, bien, lo voy a hacer, ¿satisfechos?" Judal declaro, las criaturas voladoras detuvieron sus ataques y siguieron de cerca la figura del adolecente que se alejaba de la adolescente.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Ah, esto es malo! ¿Cómo puedo explicarle al señor Jamil esto?" Budel chillaba histéricamente sus hombres estaban en silencio todo el tiempo, viéndolo grito una que otra maldición "Yo no tengo la cara para volver al lado del señor Jamil"

Judal había llegado al desierto donde sus objetivos se encontraban actualmente podía ver al gordo cerdo que vino corriendo a la oficina del Sharif un día antes y soltó una risita esto iba a ser fácil.

"Yo te ayudaré entonces" Budel oyó una voz resonó desde el cielo oscuro y se volteó a su suerte para ver quien sería su salvador, para enseguida dar unos pasos hacia atrás, el recién llegado emitía un aura peligrosa que le recordaba a un niño determinado que conoció las intenciones de matar eran tan similares que tenía problemas para convencerse a sí mismo de que la persona que tenía delante no era en realidad la misma persona que el niño de hace unos momentos.

"¿Cómo me puede ayudar, entonces?" Budel lanzó la pregunta de sus labios temblorosos, El hombre se rió e hizo un gesto hacia él, "Esto".

Budel se encogió cuando un viento poderoso paso junto a él horror llena todo su ser cuando el sonido de corte en la carne, miró a sus hombres y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de vomitar sus cabezas fueron separadas cuidadosamente de sus cuerpos y la sangre salpicaba por todas partes los sobrevivientes estaban gritando y luchando dejando el gordo a su fallecimiento, sin embargo, tampoco ellos fueron capaces de escapar a la suerte de morir, Budel estaba encogido ahora incluso se arrodilló ante Judal y suplicó por su miserable vida.

"¿Qué te pasa? Llame a tu dinero para que te salve entonces" bromeó Judal.

"Por favor, te voy a dar lo que sea, dinero, mujeres, titulo; te daré todo a ti si me dejas con vida."

A decir verdad, Judal era en realidad bastante contentos de llevar a cabo esta "misión especial" para aladdin como también despreciaba al codicioso, egocéntrico hombre, Judal suspiró mientras escuchaba la respuesta del hombre.

"Estás aburrido, avaro y cobarde" comentó perezosamente y así la corto su cabeza los Rukh parecían estar satisfechos y desaparecieron en el cielo de la noche, probablemente para informar al joven magi.

"Mejor me voy a dormir" Judal concluyó estirando su espalda el sueño era importante, porque hoy ha sido un día largo y mañana va a tener el sueño más corto, por lo que era mejor y por supuesto limpiarse, después de todo la diversión acaba de comenzar.

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**TRADUCTORA:**

**HOLAS, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO, CUANDO PUSE MANTO VOLADOR AHÍ VARIAS FORMAS DE DECIRLO:**

***ALFOMBRA VOLADORA**

***TURBANTE VOLADOR**

***MANTO VOLADOR**

**MANDENME REVIEWS O PM CON SU SELECCIÓN, YO EDITARE LOS CAMBIOS CON LA QUE QUEDE MAYOR VOTADA.**

**GRACIAS**


	4. capítulo 4: celda

**N / A: Una vez más "holas" u****n agradecimiento especial a los que habían comentado,**** a****cerca de este capítulo... en realidad lo tuve bastante difícil el escribir este,**** d****e todas formas tengan un buen día y que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de****Labyrinth Magic of Magi.**

**Advertencia: OCC-ness**

**TRADUCTORA:**

**PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:**

"magi" **significa alguien hablando**

'magi' **significa el pensamiento de alguien, también utilizado para los sarcasmos**

**En negrita voces misteriosas (no se ha aclarado de quien sea esa voz o porque esta en negrita)**

**Cualquier comentario o error que allen coméntenlo conmigo para poder mejorar la calidad de esta traducción.**

**Gracias a **19'Mika-chan'91 **por sus comentarios**

**Historia perteneciente a reneencc, no somos dueños de MAGI, ni la historia es mia.**

**Disfruten :D**

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**Capítulo 4: Calabozo**

_Aventura sin riesgo es Disneylandia._ ~ **Doug Coupland**

Ya era de noche cuando alibaba y aladdin finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la celda, durante todo el camino a la celda alibaba seguía mirando hacia atrás al desierto por temor a que budel y sus hombres quisieran seguirlos, pero no había de que preocuparse aladdin estaba bastante seguro de que todos estaban bien atendidos tan pronto como un par de Rukh llegaron, encaramándose a ambos lados de los hombros.

"Por lo tanto, esta es la entrada de amón, ¿eh? " aladdin examinado el portal al pie de la celda en forma de torre.

"Al menor contacto te arrastrara dentro, la mayoría de los que han entrado nunca han regresado es como la puerta de entrada a la misma muerte, aladdin si quieres dar marcha atrás esta es tu última oportunidad" dijo alibaba sus dedos pasando el aire delante del portal, aladdin frunció el ceño ligeramente se sentía un poco extraño y con hambre sin embargo él no podía echarse hacia atrás todavía tenía una apuesta para ganar, su visión se volvió borrosa y se sentía un poco mareado.

Al no encontrar la fuerza para levantar sus brazos se tambaleó hacia delante empujando con éxito a alibaba en el portal, el portal brilló como se disolvieron en su luz cegadora alibaba gritó sintiendo su cuerpo cayendo en un vórtice de túnel al final del túnel alibaba quedó sin aliento ante la increíble vista de un lugar misterioso, sin embargo la magnífica vista desapareció tan pronto como otra luz cegadora los envolvió.

"¿Dónde estoy? Yo no puedo ver nada, no puedo ni siquiera respirar, espera... ¡me estoy ahogando!" realización se hundió en alibaba mientras sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno él abrió la boca y aspiró el aire con avidez cuando finalmente escapó de la muerte por ahogamiento, tosiendo para sacar el agua de sus pulmones explorando con su vista a través del espacio oscuro.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Alibaba se preguntó en voz alta él se apartó cuando vio los esqueletos debajo de la superficie del agua fue entonces cuando sintió que algo aceitoso en el agua, él recogió el líquido oscuro y lo olio.

"Esto es..." los ojos de alibaba se abrieron como platos.

"Aladdin" tan pronto como vio al niño acostado en medio de las aguas irrumpió en una carrera de velocidad como el fuego comenzó a iluminarse.

"Aladdin" Llamó de nuevo, por suerte para él aladdin recuperó la conciencia, alibaba rápidamente cogió al niño y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían las llamas estaba reventando por detrás con furia y rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Aladdin se asomó de sobre los brazos de alibaba mirando las llamas, la llama era brillante y algo hizo clic en su mente, pedazos de recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo fluyeron de nuevo en su mente podía ver casas en llamas y más tarde una oscuridad total los gritos desgarradores pidiendo por ayuda era todo lo que podía oír cuando varias imágenes de cuerpos ensangrentados cruzaron por su mente.

'¿Qué está pasando?' agarrándose la cabeza él no podía entender que significaban esas imágenes, eran muy confusos pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, el miedo y el horror inmenso que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, no pudo recordar el resto de ellos, algún objeto los tapaba, una lágrima se deslizó silenciosamente pero rápidamente la limpió para evitar que alibaba la viera.

Rodaron como alibaba saltó y aterrizó en el suelo el fuego quemaba como loco detrás de ellos.

"es agua inflamable arde mejor que el aceite que usamos en las lámparas si hubiéramos dudado en la entrada nos hubiera matado" alibaba explicó.

"Eres bueno, Alibaba" elogió Aladdin mirando fijamente la llama ardiente "¿así que esto es una celda?"

"S-sí, esta es una celda", dijo Alibaba su corazón aún no calmaba sus rápidos latidos.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Sharif, por favor no entrar la celda! ¡Te lo ruego, Sharif!" Un hombre más bien asesorando a dicho Sharif mientras se abría camino hasta la escalera.

"He estado esperando por mucho tiempo" Jamil se adentró sin escatimar un vistazo a sus partidarios reunidos con antorchas en las manos. "Por fin ha llegado el momento para mí para aspirar a la cima."

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¡Ah!" Actualmente, el dúo estaban siendo perseguidos por una roca gigante que amenazaba con aplastarlos, típica trampa de celda...

Cansado de correr aladdin dio un giro brusco y se enfrentó a la piedra rodante.

"¡Reúnete Rukh!" el pequeño pájaro luminoso corrió en ayuda del pequeño niño, tan pronto como varios de ellos se reunieron aladdin los envió hacia la enorme piedra, con un crujido la piedra se vino abajo pero la fuerza del choque era lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlos hacia abajo en un hoyo.

"¡Si esto sigue así vamos a chocar!" aladdin pensó y mentalmente invoco al Rukh.

"¿Qué son éstos?" Alibaba preguntó mientras sus caídas fueron amortiguadas por una especie de pájaros luminosos que había visto recogiendo por el lado más joven de antes. Se tomó su tiempo tomar un respiro y estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de Aladdin las misteriosas criaturas cuando se fijó en el rostro pálido joven.

"Te ves muy pálido", comentó alibaba, podía ver el sudor cubriendo el rostro de aladdin.

"Estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de hambre" aseguro aladdin a su compañero después de todo él no querría que alibaba se preocupara por algo trivial sino que se centrara en sobrevivir y conquistar la celda, a pesar de que casi lamentó haber hecho esa apuesta palabra clave: casi él todavía quería ganar, solo tenía que asegurarse hacerlo.

"tengo que utilizar parte de mi magoi para convocar y dirigir el Rukh, además rara vez lo utilizo tantas veces... me muero de hambre" dijo aladdin su estómago rugió de acuerdo con su última declaración, alibaba no podía dejar de preocuparse por la situación en la que se aventuró con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡vamos a encontrar algo de comer en alguna parte!" Alibaba declaró y puso su mano en donde asumió que estaba la cabeza de aladdin, sólo para encontrarse con, ¿una hormiga verde?

"¿A-Aladdin?" medio grito alibaba, tirando su mano lejos de la extraña criatura.

"alibaba... un poco de ayuda."

Alibaba se giro hacia la fuente de la voz y para su horror su compañero más joven por desgracia tenía la cabeza dentro de la boca de otra hormiga parecida a la que acababa de ver, él gritó y tiró a aladdin fuera de la boca del insecto que dejó escapar un grito insatisfecho y más de estos insectos salieron de los huevos de brillantes en forma de óvalo.

Aladdin jadeaba con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de la saliva pegajosa púrpura. 'Esto es malo he utilizado mucho más magoi del que pretendía.

Alibaba desenvainó su cuchillo y se estabilizó su postura, la 'Hormiga' verde lanzó sus extremidades afiladas hacia alibaba y él no perdió el tiempo para recortarlas él esperaba que fuera más como cortar a través de una carne por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando el cuchillo atravesó a la criatura con facilidad.

Animado por este hecho él siguió adelante y cortó varias veces a las 'hormigas' cuando las demás se unieron a la lucha bailando a través de las "hormigas" y cortándolas un líquido verde apareció mientras el cuchillo atravesó su cuerpo, después de acabar con varias de estas "hormigas" observó confuso cuando las 'hormigas' se fundieron de repente, su confusión fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la impresión cuando los líquidos se fusionaron para formar una criatura horrible gigante cuyas extremidades tenían forma de cuchillos y le dio un rugido enorme oscilando en torno a sus miembros para destruir a los intrusos.

Alibaba les esquivó con gracia, molesto adicional la criatura aspirado en una gran cantidad de aire al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer alibaba cogió al niño cansado y saltó de nuevo a refugiarse en un hueco cerca justo a tiempo cuando la criatura escupio fuego.

'¡maldición! ' Alibaba maldijo mentalmente cuando la criatura se fijó en ellos.

"No tengo otra opción cierto" murmuró aladdin y cogió su flauta reuniendo su magoi él convoco el Rukh, que se reunió y se disparó a la criatura antes de explotar, sin embargo la criatura se recuperó rápidamente y recortó hacia el dúo quienes saltaron fuera del ataque mientras que la criatura gruñó con furia.

"Yo realmente no quiero usar esto ahora pero mis opciones parecen limitados" dijo aladdin limpiándose el sudor que lo tenía empapado.

"¡Halharl Infigar!" aladdin gritó y una ráfaga de fuego se disparó directamente a la criatura viscosa los Rukh blancos y negros de inmediato prestaron sus fuerzas al niño pequeño.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué son estos pájaros?" Alibaba preguntó en voz alta cuando el Rukh fluyó hacia aladdin, tenía una sensación muy cálida cuando el blanco pasó junto a él mientras que tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando uno negro llegó corriendo a través suyo, ¿Qué eran exactamente esos?

Él seguía mirando con asombro como la llama consumía la baba, un grito sonó y pronto no quedó nada de la criatura.

"¡lo hiciste! ¡Eres increíble!" Alibaba exclamó cuando no llegó respuesta se giró sólo para ver al niño derrumbarse, por suerte él alcanzo a coger al niño justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Aladdin" Gritó, el pequeño frunció el ceño ligeramente y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

"¿Alibaba?" Él llamó un poco inseguro.

"¿Estás bien?" Alibaba pedio pero inmediatamente después tuvo ganas de golpearse, por supuesto que no estaba bien. ¿Quién en el mundo se desmayaría y aun así estar bien?

"Estoy un poco cansado" susurro aladdin y sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más apagados antes de que se cerraran por completo, si no fuera por las gotas de sudor en su rostro hubiese parecido que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, alibaba abrazó al niño más cerca mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie aladdin necesitaba un lugar donde descansar.

"Vas a estar bien aladdin me aseguraré de eso, de alguna manera" dijo alibaba aun cuando sabía que el niño no podía oírle, alibaba se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave gemido proveniente del niño sólo para asegurarse limpió el sudor de la frente del joven.

"Hermano" susurró aladdin y las manos de alibaba detuvieron en sus movimientos. ¿Acaba de llamarlo hermano?

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba finalmente encontrado un lugar donde aladdin podría descansar, protegiendo el frágil cuerpo miro la cara de aladdin pensando en lo débil que él mismo había sido siempre tenía que depender de otros siempre tenía que ser salvado, sus ojos vagaron hacia la flauta de oro que había establecido con cuidado junto al niño, al ver el estado de aladdin, alibaba no tenía ni idea de cómo esta pequeña cosa agoto tanto a aladdin.

Con cautela tomó el objeto y lo examinó e incluso intentó soplar en él pero no pasó nada, dejó la flauta de nuevo junto a aladdin, su mente vago de nuevo a cuando aladdin llamo a su hermano y pensó en ello, no sabía nada acerca de aladdin. ¿Tiene familia por ahí?, ¿Por qué tendría que viajar? Las respuestas tenían que esperar aunque alibaba tampoco le había dicho nada acerca de sí mismo y sin embargo el niño le salvó a pesar de no saber quién era.

Cuanto más reflexionaba sobre el asunto, más culpable se sentía, por desgracia, él tomó una decisión le iba a decir a aladdin la razón por la que quería conquistar una celda tanto y entonces él escucharía las historias de aladdin y también sobre el hermano que había llamado inconsciente durante su sueño.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Los ojos de alibaba se abrieron de golpe cuando oyó varios pasos resonando en todo el pasillo, levantándose se asomó a través de una abertura, por un momento pensó que su corazón iba a saltar cuando vio al Sharif junto con un tipo aterrador quien llevaba un enorme cuchillo.

'¿Por qué el Sharif aquí? ' el reflexionó haciendo su camino de regreso a aladdin fue sorprendido por el sonido de las cadenas su cabeza se volteo hacia arriba y se encontró inmediatamente con un par de piernas encadenadas él estaba tan sorprendido que cayó al suelo arrastrándose torpemente lejos de quien allí de pie.

"¿Eh?" Él la señalo reconociendo a la mujer "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Alibaba se sorprendió aún más cuando el Sharif apareció detrás de la chica, él aterrizó a unos pocos metros de Alibaba, quien estaba dispuesto a sacar su cuchillo cuando paso junto a él sin decir palabra, observó totalmente perplejo cuando el trío se acercó a la figura durmiente.

"He estado esperando por ti, magi" Jamil pronunció con calma de rodillas delante del niño. "Durante toda una década he esperado por tu llegada."

'¿Magi? ¿Qué es eso? 'Alibaba reflexionó.

"Vamos a seguir adelante" declaró Jamil el gran hombre tomó Aladdin y lo llevó por encima del hombro mientras Jamil se aferró a la flauta.

"¡Espera!" Alibaba exclamó pero fue ignorado al pasar por delante de él otra vez.

"¡Alto!" Él bloqueó su camino. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

El Sharif suspiró y señaló a Alibaba. "Yo podría decirte lo mismo, tú ya no es útil para mí vete a casa".

Enfurecido Alibaba cogió al Sharif por los hombros diciéndole que se detuviera su mano se apartó por el hombre como otro suspiro escapo de sus labios.

"Cuida de él Goltas" ordenó al hombre, alibaba se voltio bruscamente hacia atrás al oír el sonido de las cadenas y se quedó sin aliento al ver al gran hombre enmascarado con un cuchillo en la mano, dicho cuchillo fue atacándolo rápidamente pero alibaba fue más rápido y logro esquivar la hoja dando un paso hacia atrás del atacante apretando su cuchillo contra la garganta del hombre y miró al Sharif.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Alibaba demando mientras el sharif parecía consternado.

"¡sorprendente! ¡Eres bueno!" Jamil alabó mientras aplaudía con sus manos "he cambiado de opinión"

Un instante después una punta de una espada atravesó al tipo grande.

"Comparado con él, tú no eres de ninguna utilidad, tu existencia entera como esclavo es trabajar y no decir nada, y sin embargo, has fallado ¿Cómo podría castigarte lo suficiente por tus crímenes?, ¿así?, ¿ o tal vez así?..." Con esas palabras duras jamil repetidamente apuñaló al hombre como castigo y alibaba no pudo evitar estremecerse pensando que el sharif estaba completamente loco.

"¡Hey, tú!" Jamil gritó señalando la hoja ensangrentada a la cara de alibaba, alibaba cayó al suelo sobresaltado y miró al Sharif quien continuó "he traído un ejército de soldados y esclavos pero ellos murieron en las trampas."

Desconcertado por la calma con la que jamil pronunció esas palabras alibaba preguntó: "¿No eres tú su señor?"

"Sí soy simplemente el hombre quien se ha encargado de gestionar esta zona, tal poder se sube a la cabeza" dijo Jamil y aterrizó una patada en la espinilla Goltas con lo que hizo al hombre caer de rodillas "Sólo pensando en ello, ¿Por qué debo aguantar a estos monos inútiles como guardaespaldas, con baja posición y campesino de alimentos?, ¡Voy a conquistar la celda y tener mi propio país! Voy a matar a todo el que se interponga en mi camino! "

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti?" Sí este tipo estaba definitivamente loco.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Ahora estaban en la parte delantera de una puerta donde las llamas estallaban aquí y allá, al darse cuenta de los escritos junto a la puerta alibaba los reconocido como la lengua de toran, un lenguaje de leyendas antiguas y celdas, esto le valió un centavo del hombre tan arrogante, jamil insistía en traducirlo incluso cuando él conseguía la mayor parte completamente equivocada, él otro lo notó 'este tipo es un idiota total, pero tal vez podría utilizar esta oportunidad... '

"Baila con el diablo del fuego, y cruza las fauces del dragón, esfuérzate adelante hacia la verdad donde todo está en la cola del dragón" alibaba corrigió la traducción, sin embargo, esto le valió un gran corte en el brazo, pareciera que el hombre no podía dejar su orgullo, ¿eh?

Aspiró profundamente y paso por el pasillo esquivando pilares de fuego tan pronto como llegó a la final tiró el interruptor en la mandíbula del dragón de piedra las llamas se apagaron dejando al trío pasar a través y alibaba sonrió antes de ser engullido por las llamas para cuando las llamas se extinguieron ya no se encontraba a la vista.

"¡Qué lástima!" se burló jamil como la muchacha se limpió una mota de ceniza que le cayó en la cara fue entonces cuando el sharif escucho el sonido del niño despertándose, aladdin levantó la cabeza desde la una posición bastante incómoda frotándose los ojos con cansancio vio a la señora de antes junto con otro joven.

"¿Dónde está Alibaba?" fue la primera pregunta de aladdin cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre de cabello rubio estaba ausente.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Entonces, ¿tú me salvaste?" Aladdin pidió cuando encontraron un lugar para descansar.

"Sí, yo también salve a tu amigo él tomó tu flauta y pasó se adelantó" explico jamil con una sonrisa en su rostro, aladdin realmente no confiaba en el hombre porque sabía a ciencia cierta que alibaba no era tan tonto como para quitarle la flauta si todavía apreciaba su vida, sin embargo, la flauta no estaba con él y él tenía una idea general de quien podría haber tomado la flauta , al mirar a la chica de antes ella evitaba el contacto visual directo y con esto concluyó que el hombre estaba mintiendo, ahora mejor pensaba en algunas maneras de poner fin a esta persona.

Jamil noto las miradas y presento el par detrás de él como sus esclavos, el tipo grande era Goltas de las tribus nómadas del norte mientras que la chica era morgiana quien era descendiente de los cazadores de las Tierras Oscuras, aladdin resistió el impulso de fruncir el ceño cuando el sharif dijo que los dos eran bastante caros tratándolos como objetos a la venta.

"Está bien voy a ver lo que nos espera más adelante esperad aquí con ella" anunció jamil, al pasar junto a morgiana le susurró una orden para observar al niño que recibió con un gesto pequeño.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" el sharif había desaparecido desde hace un tiempo por lo que aladdin decidió iniciar una conversación con morgiana, sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que la niña no mostró ninguna respuesta aladdin incluso trató varios cosas para hacer reír a la niña como hacer gestos con su cara increíblemente flexible pero la chica había mostrado ningún interés en ellos.

-'Bueno parece que voy a tener que usar mi carta de triunfo ' pensó aladdin esperaba que él se las arreglará para esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de la niña con su último recurso, no es que él no tenía confianza en su habilidad, después de todo incluso kougyoku comentó sobre lo divertido que era, es solo que él se estaba aburriendo.

Fue una buena cosa que morgiana miró hacia atrás en el último momento cuando se realizó el acto, ella hizo bien en resistir el impulso de reír pero no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas risitas se escaparan de su boca, pareció tan sorprendida que se tapó la boca al instante y aladdin se alegró mucho saltando mientras que animaba en su intento exitoso.

"¡Por fin! ¡Te reíste!" aladdin dijo con su voz infantil le gustaba la sensación de desafío y después de haberlo superado era genial.

"No lo hice" negó morgiana el hecho obvio.

"Deberías sonreír a menudo ¡te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes!" aladdin comentó la chica simplemente se alejó de él manteniendo una cara de póquer como si no hubiera realmente sonreído antes aladdin persistentemente hizo su manera de enfrentar a morgiana de nuevo.

"Pero tienes la cara un poco inusual, ¿Es porque eres del continente oscuro* ? " aladdin cuestionado trotando de vuelta a su asiento.

"No es oscuro" La chica finalmente hablo su voz se oían capas de tristeza "Las 'Tierras Oscuras' es como el Imperio Reim llama a la región sur de la frontera porque lo consideran una zona sin desarrollar allí está mi patria Carthago".

"¿Es subdesarrollado?" Aladdin había leído una vez en uno de los libros y estaba completamente seguro de que Cartago no era realmente tan poco desarrollado como él pensaba, bueno sólo para estar seguros.

"No es poco desarrollada hay países y pueblos, el sol es hermoso, el terreno es amplio y hay muchos animales grandes, hay muchas frutas deliciosas también" Ella explicó su voz sonaba monótona aladdin podría decir que casi no tenía ningún recuerdo de la tierra por su tono.

"Eso suena bien como un lugar divertido es como..." Cuando aladdin estaba a punto de decir que el lugar sonaba como su patria sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, su mente empezó a mostrarle una vez más las imágenes de llamas que estaban por todas partes, el fuego, la gente y los gritos pero tan rápido como llegaron se desvanecieron aladdin jadeaba mientras trataba de calmarse mirando hacia abajo a sus manos temblorosas, él tragó saliva.

Morgiana enviaba miradas de preocupación y confusión hacia el pequeño, aladdin se mordió el labio inferior y dijo que no era nada importante por suerte para él no nos aventuramos más allá y aladdin estaba agradecido por eso.

"Me encantaría ver tu patria, ¿Puedes llevarme allí algún día?" Aladdin solicito tratando de reducir la tensión.

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió morgiana.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con" por qué "? Soy un esclavo así que es obvio que no puedo escapar" respondió ella, sin embargo, aladdin no se dio por vencido diciendo que él podía cortar las cadenas de nuevo pero morgiana parecía insistir en el hecho de que no importaba, que ella nunca podría escapar incluso alzó la voz una vez, no era como que aladdin podría quejarse de eso, después de todo ella parecía haber pasado por muchas cosas para que ella dijera eso el sharif debe tener cadenas invisibles en ella que la restringen en cada movimiento, sin embargo aladdin en realidad era bastante contentos de descubrir que ella era mucho más honesto en comparación con alibaba.

Aladdin detuvo su meditación y se concentra en lo esencial ahora, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder la apuesta o judal definitivamente se burlara de él por bastantes tiempo.

"Oye, ¿dónde está alibaba?" aladdin pidió su voz se volvió grave y morgiana estaba un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio.

"Tu amigo es un idiota total está loco y más allá de la comprensión, él no entendía la situación en la que estaba, intentando salvar a los demás incluso cuando no puede salvarse a sí mismo." Tanto como aladdin no quería escuchar más comentarios negativos sobre su nuevo amigo recordó de su objetivo principal y se obligó a permanecer en silencio y pacientemente espero a que morgiana continuara.

"A causa de eso tu amigo... esta... él está muerto" concluyó gravemente, aladdin abrió la boca con incredulidad pero algo le decía que el rubio no iba a morir tan fácilmente, tal vez fue debido a la determinación que se veía en sus ojos.

En ese momento un par de pequeñas piedras golpearon su cabeza y miró hacia arriba sólo para encontrarse con la cara de alibaba, aladdin era casi estupefacto ante la repentina aparición de la adolescente quedándose en silencio y dando unos pasos hacia la pared.

"Usted debe saber su lugar también o acabarás muerto también" advirtió.

"¡O no!" Alibaba exclamó haciendo notar su presencia cuando saltó de su escondite deslizándose por una enredadera.

"¿Cómo?" Morgiana estaba desconcertada fue entonces cuando se hizo eco un grito patético por detrás.

"¡Magi! Magi Por favor destruye los mons-" vino sharif gritando pero se quedó clavado en el suelo cuando vio el alibaba quien se suponía estaba muerto.

"Lo siento mentí acerca de la traducción" se disculpó alibaba no sonando como una disculpa real "en realidad dijo "baila con el demonio de fuego dentro de las mandíbulas de los dragones, esta la verdad" todo es _antes de_ la cola del dragón, "gracias a ti, ¡he encontrado el camino correcto! " alibaba declaró, aladdin tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado nunca supo que alibaba fuera tan astuto, bueno mejor será que se vallan ahora montando en el turbante mágico hasta se fueron.

"¡Lo siento señorita!, ¡Nos vemos más tarde! vamos a ver el sol cuando sus cadenas invisibles se rompan" aladdin dejó estas palabras para la señorita era extraño que la chica no los persiguiera a juzgar por su expresión debe haber pensado en algo feliz.

"¡Morgiana!" Un grito y su expresión feliz había desaparecido sustituida por la ira, alibaba casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando ella literalmente corrió hacia la pared y aladdin tuvo que instar su turbante mágico para llegar más alto y más rápido para impedirle llegar a ellos.

Jamil definitivamente no era feliz con su escape y aterrizó varias patadas en morgiana así como unas puñaladas en goltas todo el tiempo maldiciendo y quejándose.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Esta debe ser la puerta de la verdad, el tesoro debe estar detrás de ella" dijo alibaba, una puerta de fantasía estaba delante de ellos con el mismo símbolo que se encontraba en la flauta de aladdin.

"Ese es un hechizo, ¿Has intentado abrirla?" aladdin pidió.

"No, mira las huellas de las manos, dos manos derechas, eso significa que una persona no puede abrirla solo" respondió alibaba.

"Entonces, es una suerte que estemos juntos ¿no?"

"Sí".

Con eso ambos colocaron su mano derecha en ambos lados de la puerta a medida que la luz brillaba dijeron al mismo tiempo gritó: "¡Ábrete Sésamo!"

El símbolo se ilumino y la puerta se abrió, una luz cegadora y el viento emitido por la puerta mientras se abría, cuando la luz se desvaneció el interior de la celda se desmorono como piezas de un rompecabezas que fue reemplazado por un cielo azul y una gran ciudad sólo la puerta permaneció intacta, ambos alibaba y aladdin miraron con asombro como por arte de magia cambio todo el lugar, estaban de pie en un lugar bastante alto, lo suficientemente alto como para ver todos los edificios de abajo.

Su meta estaba cerca lo podían sentir.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

" _**Ya veo entiendo la situación, parece que hemos conseguido más que cuidar en el futuro, ¿eh? "**_ en un lugar desconocido se oyó una voz, el dueño de la voz suspiró pesadamente, de pronto como si sintiera algo levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

" _**Bueno, parece que los invitados han llegado. "**_

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**TRADUCTORA:**

**HOLAS, ME GUSTARIA RECORDARLES LA PREGUNTA DE LA VEZ PASADA, CUANDO PUSE MANTO VOLADOR AHÍ VARIAS FORMAS DE DECIRLO:**

***ALFOMBRA VOLADORA**

***TURBANTE VOLADOR**

***MANTO VOLADOR**

**Y OTRA PREGUNTA, ¿Cuál PREFIERES?**

***CONTINENTE OSCURO**

***TIERRAS OSCURAS**

**MANDENME REVIEWS O PM CON SU SELECCIÓN, YO EDITARE LOS CAMBIOS CON LA QUE QUEDE MAYOR VOTADA.**

**GRACIAS**


	5. capitulo 5: el mago de la creacion

**TRADUCTORA:**

**PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:**

"magi" **significa alguien hablando**

'magi' **significa el pensamiento de alguien, también utilizado para los sarcasmos**

**En negrita voces misteriosas (no se ha aclarado de quien sea esa voz o porque está en negrita)**

**Cualquier comentario o error que hallen coméntenlo conmigo para poder mejorar la calidad de esta traducción.**

**Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Historia perteneciente a reneencc, no somos dueños de MAGI, ni la historia es mia.**

**Disfruten :D**

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

Capítulo 5: El mago de la creación

_Todos nuestros sueños pueden convertirse en realidad si tenemos el coraje de perseguirlos__._ ~ Walt Disney

_Ganas fuerza, coraje y confianza por cada experiencia en la que realmente dejas de mirar al miedo a la cara te puedes decir a ti mismo, "He sobrevivido a este horror y podré enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que venga" debes hacer lo que te crees incapaz de hacer._ ~ Eleanor Roosevelt

"¿Hemos vuelto afuera?" alibaba preguntó.

"Mira" dijo aladdin señalando al cielo donde el techo estaba.

"Entonces aún estamos..." alibaba pronunció mirando fijamente a su joven compañero, el más joven de los dos asintió y completó frase alibaba: "aún estamos dentro de la celda."

En ese momento las llamas surgieron de lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad sobre varios pilares ardientes como invitando a la pareja a venir, fue entonces cuando aladdin sintió un tirón extraño `¿Qué era exactamente?´

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"¿Qué está pasando?" Jamil demando su entorno había cambiado de repente y tuvo problemas para acostumbrarse a él porque casi cayó por el borde, mientras goltas balanceaba el cuchillo aquí y allá para evitar que los monstruos amarillos se acercaran.

"No lo sé" respondió morgiana.

"No me vengas con que "¡yo no sé!" "jamil gritó unas pocas patadas fueron dadas a morgiana como ella misma se defendió de los tratamientos agresivos.

"¡Es todo tu culpa! Es todo por tu culpa que fui engañado por un plebeyo como ese... ¡Maldita sea!" culpó a la pobre muchacha tirando de ella por su ropa, morgiana no se atrevió a rebelarse contra el sharif sobre todo cuando estaba tan enfadado como lo era.

"¡Es todo tu culpa!" morgiana robó un vistazo a la parte donde se supone que el sonido venía sorprendentemente los monstruos que encontraron parecía tener la capacidad de imitar a otros y que era el hecho que dejo a jamil bastante sacudido.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"No hay una sola alma aquí" comentó alibaba la pareja estaba en el cielo volando en turbante de aladdin dirigiéndose al centro.

"Necrópolis" declaró aladdin, "mi hermano me explicó una vez hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, creo que esto es lo que quería decir con necrópolis, una vasta ciudad de muertos".

"¿Hermano?" Alibaba pregunto viéndolo como una oportunidad de conocer más sobre el niño.

"Sí, mi hermano mayor" dijo aladdin mirando a la ciudad a sus pies, su voz era tierna y suavizó su mirada.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de persona es?" alibaba se preguntó en voz alta.

"Él es muy amable... pero rudo al mismo tiempo" aladdin hizo un mohín en el último como si recordara algo y alibaba no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

"A pesar de eso parece que te gusta mucho ¿verdad?" alibaba cesó su risa y miró directamente a los ojos azules de aladdin, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Sí yo lo quiero mucho es mi familiar importante después de todo él es mi única familia de sangre para ser precisos" aladdin ojos se volvió aburrido por un segundo y su voz se llenó de tristeza, abrazando sus piernas pequeñas más cerca de su pecho cayó en una profunda contemplación.

"Lo siento" al darse cuenta de que el cambio en los ojos del menor alibaba se disculpó, aladdin levantó la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo que estaba bien.

"¿Sabes una cosa Alibaba? En realidad eres muy similar mi hermano mayor judal" dijo aladdin descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras él reasumió su posición de contemplación.

"¿Eh?"

"Ustedes dos siempre están mintiéndose a sí mismos, a veces mi hermano mayor miente y finge estar bien o se hace el tonto cuando en verdad está herido o confundido por dentro, él no es un experto en mostrar afecto así que estoy me sorprendido un poco cuando en realidad felicito a Kougyoku por ser fuerte, es como una vez en una luna azul que él dirá la verdad sobre lo que siente sin burlas y todo esto muy similar a cómo eras cuando nos conocimos escondiste el hecho de que estabas enojado con ese gordo y fingiste estar de acuerdo con él cuando te insultó aunque has cambiado un poco ".

Alibaba se rascaba la barbilla nerviosamente escuchando los comentarios de aladdin, no tenía ni idea de que un niño como aladdin le entendiera tanto cuando se acababan de conocer.

"Tú también" comenzó alibaba.

"¿Eh?" Aladdin hizo una inclinación de cabeza mostrando su confusión.

"Tú tampoco eres tan honesto contigo mismo, sonríes cuando realmente no quieres y sigues el juego como si actuaras en algunos puntos, tal vez no lo notas pero todo se muestra claramente en tus ojos" alibaba dijo encontrando el valor en sí mismo para expresar sus pensamientos, aladdin se quedó impresionado una vez más por el rubio, nadie más que su hermano había logrado ver tan bien a través de su bien puesta máscara.

"Hey aladdin me he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo... ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que no debías entrar en la celda cuando nos conocimos?" alibaba pidió con cautela y aladdin asintió como respuesta, al ver esto como una señal para continuar alibaba reanudo, "tu actuaste un poco diferente de como lo haces siempre y me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero yo?"

Aladdin se quedó en silencio enviando miradas al cielo artificial azul, la verdad se diga él mismo estaba empezando a sentirse un poco confundido también la parte de él que quería salvar y la parte de él que quería destruir, ¿Cuál era el verdadero él?

"¿Qué sentiste en ese entonces?" Aladdin preguntó: "¿Qué te pareció el "yo" de aquel entonces?"

Alibaba cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al soltar el aliento se aclaró la mente y recordó cómo se sentía, cuando abrió los ojos él casi gritó pues frente a él estaba aladdin lo extraño no era el hecho de que él llegó allí sin hacer ruido pero el color de sus ojos eran de distinto color, el derecho era de un rojo impresionante mientras que el izquierdo era de un azul brillante.

"Ahora, ¿me puede responder?" Aladdin preguntó sus ojos bicolores fueron medio tapados con pereza y mirando directamente a los ojos de alibaba quien casi tenía la sensación de que se estaba ahogando en ellos.

"Yo... yo... en realidad me sentí un poco asustado... aterrado... porque parecías tan distante y frío por alguna razón" tartamudeó alibaba mientras que la mirada de aladdin pronto lo dejó y quedó mirando nada en particular.

"Ya veo", concluyó aladdin y alibaba no dijo nada después de que el niño parecía estar en sus propios pensamientos.

"Hey, alibaba tu has dicho que soy increíble cuando yo derrote al limo, pero eso no es cierto no soy en absoluto sorprendente, con estas manos he causado daño a muchas personas, demasiados; estas manos estarán por siempre manchadas y me temo que no importa que haga nada va a borrar la mancha de lo que hice, sin embargo, lo que más me aterra no es eso, pero el hecho de que nose muy bien quién soy; ahora que lo mencionas nunca realmente hice el intento de averiguar qué lado de mí es el real " habló aladdin tenía la cabeza gacha mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus manos su mente era bastante caótica en ese instante.

Ahora alibaba no esperaba estas palabras saliendo de la boca de un niño de diez años, además, pensar que aladdin en realidad le diría esto sólo explica cómo confundido y perdido el niño pequeño debía estar.

Alibaba exhaló un aliento pesado y aterrizó una mano en el pelo azul del niño.

"No importa ahora, ¿verdad?, El aladdin de ahora es amable e increíble eso es todo lo que sé y todo lo que importa, no me importa si usted tiene trastorno bipolar o algo así, te acepto, ambos lados de ti, porque tu eres mi amigo y los amigos se aceptan unos a otros" alibaba sonreía ahora rizando el pelo azul bajo su mano, "además, yo realmente espero que usted no tendrá que hacer daño o peor matar a otros porque usted es de hecho todavía un niño."

"Yo no soy un niño..." murmuró aladdin y alibaba se rió.

"Todavía eres un niño, te guste o no, y... los niños se supone que deben sonreír más como esto" dijo alibaba con una sonrisa enorme, aladdin fue tomado un poco por sorpresa pero él no pudo evitar mostró una sonrisa que era aún más brillante que el sol.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba y aladdin había llegado al centro, caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar una puerta doble de pie y firme frente a ellos y ellos hicieron la única cosa lógica, abrieron la puerta.

En el interior había muchos elementos que definitivamente no eran de oro brillando, bueno, ellos parecían estar hechas de piedra en lugar de oro, en el centro de la habitación había una cosa parecida a una jarra, el interior era enorme pero cualquiera podría decir que la estructura era antigua, a juzgar por las grietas y el polvo que se había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Aladdin esperaba escaleras abajo mientras alibaba escaneado a través de la habitación.

"¿Es este el final?, ¿Hemos alcanzado nuestro objetivo?" Alibaba preguntó, mientras aladdin rebuscó en los objetos de piedra y los recogía un poco hacia arriba para examinarlos cuando un pisotón fue oído por la puerta que acababa de entrar.

Girando en la dirección del ruido encontraron el hombre musculoso de antes, goltas si no se equivocaban, salieron del camino justo a tiempo antes de que el hombre se derrumbó.

"Esto es terrible, él tiene graves quemaduras" pronunció aladdin mirando a través del hombre herido.

'¡Estas son heridas de arma blanca! ' alibaba mentalmente se quedó sin aliento realización lo golpeó y apretó los dientes fue entonces cuando una sombra salió a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

"¡Aladdin! ¡Cuidado!" Se las arregló para gritar pero era demasiado tarde para el niño pues salió volando y se estrelló en una pared por el tiro tan potente el atacante aterrizó sobre sus pies con elegancia junto a su maestro Jamil.

La aparición de los dos alerto a alibaba, sacando su cuchillo y se puso en una postura defensiva, jamil tembló ligeramente y murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo.

"Usted plebeyo... ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?" alibaba frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

"¡Una vez que estamos aquí, no importa si eres un plebeyo o un señor!" alibaba declaró, el Sharif parecía tener dificultades para aceptar este hecho todavía colgando de su propia opinión de que alibaba era nada más que un pedazo débil, indigno de basura de la vida.

'¿Dónde está aladdin? ' alibaba reflexionó mientras una miraba que el sharif y la chica se dirigían a su amigo inconsciente, alibaba intentó pasar a la chica, pero fue detenido de inmediato por una espada de nada menos que Jamil.

"¡Espera un minuto! usted no ha recibido su castigo todavía, ¿Qué pasa con esos monstruos de todos modos? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanta desdicha?¡ Todo es tu culpa...! ¡Tu culpa!" Gritaba histéricamente sonando bastante patético alibaba frunció el ceño pensando todo el tiempo en la incredulidad de que el hombre al que había temido que una vez fue, de hecho, de pie y temblando delante de él.

"Creo que realmente debe de haber conseguido la luz viviente miedo de ti... pero ¿qué estás lloriqueando por ahora?" Alibaba se preparó y señaló con el cuchillo al hombre "esta es una celda, ¿recuerdas? Su rango, su patrimonio, su honor... ¡nada de eso importa aquí! aquí es donde uno pone su vida en peligro,¡ si tienes miedo entonces tiembla en casa! "

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Encolerizado, el hombre sacó su espada "parece que voy a tener que enseñar al plebeyo con mi habilidad pura".

El hombre miró la suficiente confianza y se lanzó hacia Alibaba que esquivó sus ataques entrantes fácilmente, alibaba continuado evitando los ataques imprudentes del hombre loco que se quejaba de no poder aterrizar un solo golpe en la rubia, alibaba reunió su fuerza y pasó de la defensa al ataque, la defensa del hombre fue fácilmente superable, ' ¡Podía hacerlo! '.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

En la línea lateral morgiana estaba viendo la pelea entre su amo y la rubia, su cuerpo preparado para responder a cualquier llamado jamil por ella.

"Alibaba es fuerte, ¿no es cierto?"

Morgiana volteó al oír repentinamente al supuesto niño inconsciente y se encontró con unos ojos azules que indudablemente pertenecían al niño, se puso de pie con aprensión mientras que aladdin simplemente se quitó el polvo como él luchó para salir de la abolladura aunque sólo consiguió caer al suelo con un siseo de dolor, al ver que el niño no hizo ningún movimiento para atacar, morgiana permitió que su cuerpo se relaje un poco.

"Realmente te agradecería que golpearas más suave la próxima vez, señora" aladdin dijo, frotándose el estómago y la espalda adoloridas, morgiana no hacían ruido en ese comentario.

"¿Usted no vas a ayudarle?" Preguntó ella y aladdin se encogió de hombros.

"Todavía no, además él ya ha vencido a ese hombre" respondió aladdin con una sonrisa orgullosa deslizado su camino en su cara.

"¡Morgiana! ¡Sálvame! ¡Te ordeno que me salves!"

"Ves, te lo dije."

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Estás perdiendo el aliento, está demasiado lejos ..." alibaba que tenía la sartén por el mango ahora se giró en la dirección de la chica ... sólo para encontrarse con un par de piernas encadenadas que podría costarle la vida, él se opuso a la poderosa patada con el cuchillo y la chica rebotó a la tierra al lado de su amo.

Alibaba fue tomado por sorpresa por la increíble velocidad que la chica muestra mientras jamil pareció recuperar su confianza ahora que morgiana había venido a salvarlo por lo que procedió a burlarse del rubio.

"Hey, tú... ¿cuánto tiempo tiene la intención de seguir las órdenes del idiota?" Alibaba hizo la pregunta a la hembra.

"Se trata de una celda nadie te culparía si te escapas de él ¡Puedes ser libre!" alibaba incluso envainó su cuchillo y le tendió la mano a la mujer, con la esperanza de que ella vendría y finalmente conseguir la libertad.

'Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?' aladdin se preguntó desde su asiento en el suelo él estaba evitando cualquier movimiento innecesario que podría empeorar el dolor, tendría que moverse pronto y él lo sabía, pero por ahora, él acaba de sentarse y recuperarse de la increíble, pero no él, patada.

Para sorpresa de jamil, morgiana trotó hacia alibaba pero una sonrisa pronto sustituyó a la mirada sorpresa en su rostro mientras morgiana pateo al pobre rubio contra las escaleras, ouch, eso debe doler... mucho.

'Como yo pensaba por lo que aún no puede hacerlo, todavía no puede desafiar su amo ' aladdin pensó con tristeza mientras movía sus músculos con la esperanza de una rápida recuperación tenía que ayudar a alibaba.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba estaba a punto de levantarse ignorando el dolor que estalló a través de todas las partes de su cuerpo cuando fue llevado con fuerza hacia abajo de una patada de jamil.

"Maldito seas plebeyo, puedes saber un poco acerca de blandir una espada, ¡pero tú eres una de esas personas cuyo destino es ser usado!" jamil gritó generosamente dado patadas a alibaba.

"¡no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser un esclavo, bueno, te voy a mostrar ahora, la forma correcta de utilizar uno!" jamil declaró y se fue hacia morgiana colocar una mano sobre su hombro él le ordenó que lo matara, la pobre muchacha se estremeció hasta el alma, esta fue la primera vez que su maestro le ordenó matar ella recibió la espada y aturdido como si estuviera en un estado de ensueño ella trotó hacia la figura que estaba tendido en las escaleras.

"Mátalo" ordeno de su amo se repite una y otra vez y ella tenía miedo los tratamientos duros que recibió cuando era todavía un niño volvieron a ella su ritmo de la respiración iba en aumento mientras miraba al joven vulnerable, ella miró de nuevo a su amo la espada se sentía pesada en sus manos.

"Hazlo" sus manos estaban temblando pero no podía desafiar las órdenes, entonces, levantó la espada y la bajó cerrando los sus ojos al mismo momento.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Alibaba esperó a que el dolor descendiera sobre él pero pasó el tiempo de no sintió ningún dolor sino un sonido claro de romperse algo, la hoja había sido rota por...¿aladdin?. Una mezcla de emociones inundó a alibaba, por un lado se sintió aliviado de que el niño estaba bien, al mismo tiempo confundido en cuanto a lo que había hecho para romper la espada desde tal distancia.

"¿Qué?" Jamil estaba desconcertado al final del evento, echando un vistazo al niño, no encontró ninguna fuerza en sus extremidades como en lugar de los dos ojos azules estaban unos de color rojo sangre, que le estaban mirando directamente, en la mano del niño pequeño era un bastón de piedra y lo que rodeaba al niño eran una especia de aves negras luminosas que nunca había visto antes.

Aladdin se paseaba tranquilamente en su camino hacia alibaba, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta acerca de lo que ha hecho desde ese hombre tan molesto, aunque el hombre era lo suficientemente sabio como para dejarlo pasar al sentir el aura peligrosa del niño, morgiana retrocedió también, aladdin ayudo a alibaba a llegar a una posición sentada comprobando si estaba bien.

"Ten cuidado... esa chica es fuerte" dijo alibaba mientras se frotaba el vientre con dolor, aladdin se quedó sin emociones y se volvió para mirar al hombre, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió un agarre en su mano y miró a alibaba, que se aferraba a su muñeca, antes de soltar su agarre alibaba reunió su fuerza y le susurró: "No... no mates a nadie."

Aladdin pasaron unos segundos mirando a su amigo rubio antes de alejarse de nuevo, sin dejar ningún comentario sobre lo que iba a hacer y simplemente miró con hostilidad a Jamil.

"Devuélveme mi flauta" dijo aladdin su mano extendida hacia el hombre.

"Lo siento por eso pero si lo hago favorecerás más a ese plebeyo que a mí".

"Devuélveme mi flauta" aladdin repitió con voz era severa, cualquiera hubiera obedecido por entonces pero al parecer el sharif no era uno de esos, tontamente desafió a aladdin a dominarlo con el fin de recuperar su flauta, cerrando sus ojos aladdin se concentró y Rukh oscuro viajó al lado del niño, dando vueltas y girando a su alrededor, luego siguieron al báculo y se reunieron en la punta del mismo.

Los otros estaban asombrados al ver a las criaturas oscuras morgiana fue el primero en reaccionar saltando hacia aladdin para detener lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero varios Rukh vinieron y restringieron su movimiento presionándola hacia abajo, si no fuera por su fuerza física superior habría sido aplastada por la presión.

"¡Es como que mi maestro me dijo! ¡Él es el único! ¡El que guía al rey, el mayor hechicero de la Creación! ¡El gran magi!" jamil estaba muy emocionado, el corazón le latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que su sueño de ser un rey finalmente se haría realidad.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"_Joven amo, poco después de que yo me haya ido, una celda aparecerá y diez años más tarde, un niño llegara... ese niño... "_ Jamil recordó las palabras de su maestro le dejó hace mucho tiempo.

'¡Esplendido! Estas aquí la llave para mi poder, tal como mi maestro predijo' pensó el Sharif feliz 'por fin después de todos estos años de espera había llegado'.

"Magi, debes elegirme" ordenó jamil, aladdin mantuvo un rostro serio pero su mano tembló con irritación.

"O si no..." Hizo un gesto a la chica frente a él que estaba luchando contra la fuerza de los Rukh... jamil sonrió y declaró con orgullo: "morgiana aquí, ya ves... es un descendiente de los fanalis, sus patadas son como un relámpago se dice que son capaces de atravesar el estómago del león, ¡el rey de los animales! Son realmente los más poderosas bestias feroces de la tierra, ahora bien magi, si no quieres terminar como ese león…¡ríndete ante mí! ".

Con un movimiento rápido jamil ordeno a morgiana atacar al magi, se acercó y le arrojo una patada al niño, aladdin levantó el báculo y lo hizo girar hacia el atacante entrante, los Rukh se reunieron directamente en la muchacha una luz brillante envolvió el espacio y todos los demás en la sala alzaron sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos de la luz tan intensa.

Cuando la luz se fue jamil parpadeó cuando él no pudo encontrar a la joven fanalis.

"¿Eh?" Su voz sonó cuando por fin encontró a morgiana quien estaba pegada sobre una columna y alibaba dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al ver que la niña no sufrió heridas físicas y todavía estaba muy viva, se dio cuenta desde la parte posterior de aladdin, su corazón se relajó un poco convencido de que aladdin no fue, con la intención, a matar.

Aladdin se acercó al sharif y el hombre cayó al suelo en estado de shock se arrastró lejos del pequeño niño sudor frío goteaba de sus mejillas y él podía sentir su cuerpo temblando ante la presión y el aura que el niño estaba emitiendo.

"Mi flauta... devuélvemela" dijo aladdin sus ojos rojos brillaban con malicia, Jamil obedientemente siguió su orden y sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, y se la entregó al chico con las manos temblorosas, aladdin se apartó de él tan pronto como le regresó la flauta.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Aladdin se detuvo y volvió a mirar al hombre, el otro se estremeció ante la mirada de los ojos rojos, pero reunió todo su valor para mirarlo y le preguntó: "¿Vas a hacerme rey, cierto? ¡Me refiero a mi maestro lo dijo hace diez años! He estado esperando... para este mismo día por venir, ¡el día que me elegirías, usé personas, emití decretos, expandí el comercio e hice prosperar Qishan! ".

Aladdin entrecerró los ojos y suspiró sus ojos no se apartaron de la figura que tenía delante, el hombre continuó su balbuceo: "soy increíble, ¿verdad? Así es, soy increíble, digno de elogio ¡Soy un hombre competente para hacerme rey!"

"¿rey?, ¿tú? No me hagas reír, no sé lo que el viejo de la organización te dijo, pero en mis ojos, no eres bueno en absoluto" Aladdin debidamente estableció sus ojos estaban ardiendo mientras jamil se deslizó hacia atrás lejos del niño, aladdin suspiró frotándose la frente con cansancio.

"Tú no eres fuerte en absoluto, reyes se suponen que conducen a su pueblo no los usan, ellos trabajan con su gente no por encima de ellos, no eres más que un ser humano débil que piensan que es más grande que los demás utilizando a los otros como si fueran basuras pero no eres más que a una tú mismo "lanzó aladdin las duras palabras directamente hacia el hombre.

"Yo realmente no quiero hacer esto pero a decir verdad eres irritante, molesto y arrogante, para decirlo suavemente te odio" comentó aladdin a la ligera recogiendo hoja rota de antes jugando con ella en su mano aladdin se trasladó tranquilamente al lado del hombre, el hombre se horrorizó y se alejó tan rápido como pudo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el niño quería hacer, alibaba compartía el mismo sentimiento que el hombre, estaba totalmente horrorizado.

-"¡No, no puede ser!" Alibaba silenciosamente oró en su corazón para que el mal presagio que tenía nunca se hiciera hecho realidad pero la esperanza se desvanecía rápidamente como aladdin se acercaba a la figura encogida, quería ir con el niño gritarle que se detuviera sin embargo, él apenas se estaba recuperado de la patada tan violenta, además de que sentía una extraña presión en el pecho empujándolo al suelo '¿fue obra de aladdin también? '.

Aladdin había llegado el hombre a estas alturas la hoja rota en su mano, ajustó la cuchilla de tal modo que el extremo afilado apunta en dirección al hombre, elevando el elemento fuertemente en el aire se preparó para atacar, sus ojos se estrecharon lo único que se veía ahora era el color de la sangre y sutilmente la mano que sostenía la hoja temblaba ante él mientras trajo abajo la hoja rectamente hacia el hombre.

"_tu actuaste un poco diferente de cómo lo haces siempre y me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero yo? "._

"_Todavía eres un niño, te guste o no, y... los niños se supone que deben sonreír más como esto"._

"_No... no mates a nadie"._

La hoja se detuvo a un centímetro de la garganta del hombre quien estaba jadeando sin atreverse a moverse ya que cualquier movimiento innecesario podría acabar con él para siempre, aladdin bajó la mirada hacia el hombre nuevo con una mirada de disgusto antes de que el color rojo se desvaneciera y el azul suave regresara a los ojos del niño, la hoja fue arrojada a un lado y aladdin partió hacia su amigo quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estás bien alibaba?" preguntó aladdin su voz se volvió hacia el más cálido y alibaba se sintió aliviado al ver que el niño que conocía estaba de vuelta, él estaba muy contento de que aladdin no había matado a nadie y que le hizo abrazar al niño frente a él ignorando el dolor que tenía por todas el cuerpo.

"¿Alibaba?" aladdin llamo un poco sorprendido ante las acciones de su amigo aunque dejo que se quede así por un rato antes de alibaba finalmente lo soltó de su abrazo triturarte.

"¡Gracias a Dios tú no maté a nadie!" alibaba expresó su alivio y llegó a erizar el pelo del niño.

"No me gusta ver a alguien perder su vida de nuevo..." susurró alibaba como una idea de último momento y los ojos de aladdin se suavizaron un poco, en ese momento, el suelo donde estaban comenzó a brillar y un círculo mágico apareció justo debajo de ellos pronto varios más siguieron todos apuntando hacia el centro los objetos de piedra anteriores cambiaron en oro brillante y las llamas se alinearon a través del aire disparando hacia el cielo como una figura surgió de las llamas.

"_¿Quién es el que...se convertirá en rey?"_ Una voz antigua sonó el djinn de fuego azul se reveló como un hombre de edad avanzada, su tamaño era enorme mientras miraba a los ocupantes y escaneo a través de la tierra.

"Eres-" Se detuvo al ver a aladdin antes de volver su mirada a alibaba que estaba de pie al lado del niño y se burló, alibaba se quejaba de la reacción que obtuvo del más grande cuando el djinn decidió reducir el tamaño a un tamaño más pequeño diciendo que iba a escucharlos mejor de esa manera.

"_Bueno, bueno... magi"_ Él se inclinó con respeto al niño, esta acción dejó a alibaba sorprendido de nuevo _"Parece que lo que decía era cierto sino que llegaste por primera vez"._

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" aladdin preguntó levantando una ceja, el djinn acariciaba su barba pero no hizo ningún signo de respuesta.

"_Me temo que eso es algo que no puedo decirte... todavía"._

"_Mi nombre es amon fui creado a partir del decoro y la austeridad, el djinn maestro del fuego "_ Él se introdujo _"como el amo de la celda por la presente reconozco que se ha conquistado esta celda"._

"Conquistado, ¿eh?" alibaba se estaba volviendo loco ahora corriendo a recoger el tesoro que él deseaba.

"Amon, ¿quién es el "él" del que hablaste?" aladdin cuestiono.

"_Él es el único quien te guiara en el futuro a la verdad"._

"¿La verdad?" Amon asintió en respuesta.

"_Si la verdad magi, acerca de quién eres en realidad y por supuesto, tus recuerdos olvidados"._

"¿Quién soy en realidad?" aladdin repitió y amon asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

"_Tú eres un magi quien elige a los reyes, a lo largo de la historia cada rey ha sido elegido por un magi, siempre que la humanidad este reunida habrá necesidad de un rey para unificarlos correctamente, hay alguien que está destinado a convertirse en rey y así tu deber es el buscar a esta persona, descubrir quién es él para guiarlo y entrenarlo bien, un hombre sabio ha sido enviado a este mundo por nuestro gran rey, eso es lo que ya sabías, ¿no? "_ preguntó amon y aladdin dio un pequeño guiño al djinn antes de continuar, _"Habrá un tiempo en el que buscar más por la verdad y el conocimiento, elecciones tendrá que hacerse,... para salvar o destruir"_

"Hey, hey, si hemos conquistado esta celda, significa eso que podemos tomar todas estas cosas, ¿no?" alibaba corto repentinamente, sus manos estaban llenas de oro y tesoros.

"_Haz lo que quieras"._

Tan veloz como el viento alibaba volvió a recoger los tesoros con una ovación fue realmente en la gloria ahora, tanto aladdin y amón no pudo evitar suspirar al mismo tiempo.

"No le hagas caso, ¿qué quieres decir con opciones?" aladdin demando estaba totalmente confundido ahora, el djinn estaba listo para responder cuando el lugar se estremeció aladdin casi perdió el equilibrio mientras que alibaba asomó la cabeza fuera de los tesoros de pánico.

"¿Qué está pasando?" alibaba preguntó.

"_Alguien está intentando sellar la celda a este paso ustedes no serán capaces de volver a salir "_ dijo amon.

'¿Puede ser?' aladdin pensó y rápidamente preguntó: "Amon, ¿qué hora es?"

El djinn parecía estar sorprendido por la pregunta pero todavía respondió: _"Cerca de diez minutos para el mediodía"._

'¡Hizo trampa!' aladdin gritó en su mente pisando con su pie duramente el suelo alibaba estaba demasiado ocupado lloriqueando para notar su mal humor, el djinn dejo de lado su preocupación y señaló con la mano en el aire y de pronto un pilar de luz apareció delante de él.

"_Aquellos de ustedes que desean volver den un paso dentro, esta celda pronto se colapsará sólo la muerte les espera a aquellos que se queden" _tanto alibaba como aladdin entraron en la luz, por supuesto, con las bolsas llenas de tesoros.

"Hey, ¿no vas a volver?, ¿Por qué te preocupas por un tipo como ese?" Alibaba le gritó a morgiana quien estaba de pie junto al sharif, parecía indecisa moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante "todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es tratarte como una basura, ¿no?"

Así como morgiana estaba tratando de llegar al hombre, sintió un fuerte apreton en su muñeca, sorprendida miró hacia atrás.

"¿Goltas, estás vivo?"

"Este hombre... no puede... permitir que salga..." goltas hablaba con dificultad su voz sonaba ronca como si no se utilizara durante mucho tiempo.

"¿puedes hablar?" Morgiana quedó sin aliento.

"He hecho demasiado mal... y matado a un sinnúmero de personas... como para... dejar este lugar..." Él dijo cogiendo al sharif como un saco de patatas "pero... tú eres diferente... tu aun puedes volver... vuelve a tu país natal... morgiana... ¡ese es mi último deseo!"

Usando su espada cortó la cadena de unión de las piernas de la niña, la cadena se rompió y finalmente morgiana era libre.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Morgiana vio como goltas junto con jamil sobre su hombro desaparecieron en medio de la celda que estaba colapsando, su corazón se sentía pesado.

"_¡Listos para marchar! "_ anunció amon y el círculo donde estaban parados aumentó constantemente en alza antes de dispararse.

"_Debo irme también"_ Con esto amon voló en forma de luz y se acomodó en el interior del cuchillo de alibaba por lo que todos salieron de la celda.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Fuera de la celda judal acababa de terminar el procedimiento de hundir la celda y en la actualidad se relaja en la alfombra voladora sonriendo maliciosamente, se quedó mirando a la celda colapsar todo el tiempo imaginando la expresión de su hermanito.

¿Por qué hizo eso?, Bueno como una venganza por haberle buscar un cierto chibi durante días, sí, tan simple como eso, tal vez debería regresar ahora y prepararse para las quejas y lloriqueos que él sabía que iban a llegar pronto.

"Ah, el sharif de ese viejo criado se había ido..." Judal murmuró en voz baja antes de encogerse de hombros "no importa, él es débil después de todo, me pregunto si aladdin la paso bien".

Con eso se fue en silencio de regreso al imperio kou.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"Hemos conquistado la celda, ¿eh?" aladdin cuestiono.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí" respondió alibaba que estaba sentado junto a él, alibaba aún tenía problemas para convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no era un sueño había llegado por fin a su meta todo lo que quedaba era manejar el asunto en balbadd...

"Nuestra aventura ha terminado también..." aladdin se apagó y sus ojos eran un poco aburridos y tristes, todo era temporal y él ya sabía eso pero todavía le dolía, morgiana estaba durmiendo a su lado agotada por la montaña rusa de acontecimientos que se produjeron.

"Estoy pensando en usar este tesoro como capital para hacer un nombre por mí mismo en sindria, ¿recuerdas el rollo que te mostré antes?, esa es la nación que simbad creo, ahí es donde yo voy a hacer mi sueño realidad como simbad!" Él admitió.

"¡Eso está muy bien!" aladdin se unió.

"Bueno, primero que todo lo que tengo que pasar por un país llamado Balbadd, y cuidar de algunos negocios allí ... pero ... umm ... ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Alibaba preguntó tratando de evitar el tema de Balbadd.

"Me voy a casa tengo algo que decirle a mi hermano... y por supuesto tomar venganza" aladdin susurró la última parte tan silenciosamente como pudo, sus ojos se oscurecieron como una sonrisa espeluznante se extendió por su cara, alibaba se rió nerviosamente al ver el aura oscura alrededor del niño.

"Ya veo" se puso serio Alibaba "para ser sincero si yo no te hubiera conocido, no creo que podría haber conquistado la celda... quiero decir... no creo que siquiera hubiese intentado entrar... la cosa es que cuando llega la hora de la verdad, que tipo me congelarse ... Y por eso, una vez me equivoque muy mal, ves... así que supongo que podría decir que soy un cobarde. "

"¡Eso no es cierto!" aladdin se puso de pie y declaró: "¡tú eres un hombre valiente! ¿Recuerdas la caravana del desierto?, Por mucho que despreciaron de tus sueños y tu honor nunca te enojaste, pero cuando el valor de la vida de alguien fue despreciado te llenaste de cólera y no vacilaste en arriesgar tu propia vida, es por eso que usted no es un cobarde eres valiente, fuerte y temerario por supuesto, pero desde entonces he tenido una ¡gran admiración por ti! "

Alibaba se sonrojaba ligeramente, avergonzado se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

"Además, tengo que darle las gracias también, este ha sido mi primer viaje al exterior y fue muy interesante y desafiante ¡nunca olvidaré a un amigo como tú!" aladdin dijo, estaba realmente feliz ahora a pesar de que sabían que tendrían que separarse con el tiempo.

"Espera, ¿primera vez?" Alibaba preguntó y aladdin parpadeó y asintió.

"Sí, esta es la primera vez que me han permitido salir a la calle".

"¿Por qué?" Alibaba está decidido a saber por qué un niño como aladdin se mantuvo bajo llave, la expresión de aladdin se tensó y frunció el ceño.

"Me dijeron que soy inestable" afirmó aladdin dejándose caer de vuelta a su asiento.

"¿Ellos?"

"Ellos son la organización" bueno esa respuesta no ayudaba en absoluto.

"No me importa eso, ¿qué quieres decir con" inestable "? ¿Es una enfermedad o algo así?" Alibaba preguntó y aladdin no podía dejar de reír.

"Creo que es bastante obvio" dijo aladdin apuntando a su cabeza recibiendo una inclinación confusa de alibaba y suspiró "es una historia muy larga."

"Dime entonces, cuando haya terminado con su asunto de vuelta en su casa y cuando he hecho la mía en balbadd, ¡no digas que nuestra aventura ha terminado! Hay un montón de cosas divertidas, cosas excitados por ahí en este mundo ¡vamos y te mostraré el mundo que nunca había visto antes!, ¿de acuerdo aladdin?" alibaba ofreció con entusiasmo, alargando una mano para que el niño se sienta a agarrar.

"¡Está bien!" aladdin se animó y aceptó la mano.

"Cuando nos reunimos de nuevo, será mejor que me presentes a tu hermano entonces ¿trato?" Alibaba sonreía como un loco su corazón dio un vuelco al ritmo de la emoción que sentía.

"¡trato!"

"¡Muy bien! Eso lo resuelve ¡Es una promesa, entonces!" alibaba exclamó.

"Sí, es una promesa" aladdin dijo "Una promesa".

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Una luz cegadora vino y morgiana aterrizó sobre sus pies abrió la boca y miró a su alrededor.

"Esto es... las afueras..." Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había ido a parar en las afueras de Qishan.

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"A partir de las ruinas de la celda...".

"Es como la leyenda...".

"Bueno, ¿cómo podría... ese chico?".

Se oyeron murmullos entre la gente cuando se descubrió que alibaba estaba de vuelta desde la celda donde una vez estuvo, incapaz de ocultar su alegría por más tiempo dejó escapar un grito de victoria que fue seguido por los aplausos de la multitud que se había congregado a su lado.

Disfrutar de la alabanza de la multitud alibaba se apoyó en las bolsas llenas de tesoros.

"¿nos veremos pronto, cierto? Te estaré esperando, ¡aladdin!".

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano aladdin estaba tumbado en la hierba mientras el viento peino a través de ellos, varias figuras vinieron cabalgando sobre las lomas y se dieron cuenta del niño que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Y el nuevo viaje comenzó...

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

"_El tiempo vendrá pronto y la elección tendrá que hacerse por el bien del futuro del mundo"._

**MAGI**MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI** MAGI**

**TRADUCTORA:**

**HOLAS, ME GUSTARIA RECORDARLES LA PREGUNTA DE LA VEZ PASADA, CUANDO PUSE MANTO VOLADOR AHÍ VARIAS FORMAS DE DECIRLO:**

***ALFOMBRA VOLADORA**

***TURBANTE VOLADOR**

***MANTO VOLADOR**

**Y OTRA PREGUNTA, ¿Cuál PREFIERES?**

***CONTINENTE OSCURO**

***TIERRAS OSCURAS**

**MANDENME REVIEWS O PM CON SU SELECCIÓN, YO EDITARE LOS CAMBIOS CON LA QUE QUEDE MAYOR VOTADA.**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
